Le Temps d'une Autre Vie
by Adamantys
Summary: Les Chevaliers d’Athéna, ressuscités à la demande de leur déesse, pensent couler une vie tranquille, en attendant le prochain déferlement du Mal. Mais il arrive bien plus tôt que prévu… Malheur à ceux qui s’attirent les foudres d’un Dieu. [Yaoi Couples ?]
1. Vengeance du Père et du Fils

Bonsoir à tous ( ben quoi, c'est pas ma faute s'il est très tôt ce matin... ) !

J'arrive avec une nouvelle fic qui, je dois bien l'avouer, me trotter dans la tête. J'avais envie de la concrétiser... Vous allez pas me croire, mais c'est une fic qui a commencé à germer dans mon tit cerveau quand je regardais Shrek 2... le truc qui n'a aucun rapport mdr.

Bon, je dois bien l'avouer, pour le moment, je n'ai pratiquement aucune idée... Mais comme toutes les fics de mon répertoire, j'espère bien trouver d'autres idées en l'écrivant ! C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec **La Malédiction des Astres**... Je ne connaissais que le début et la fin, pas le milieu, et ça a grandement évolué... J'espère qu'il se passera la même chose avec cette nouvelle fic qui, encore une espérance, vous plaira.

Je dois bien avouer que c'est un peu dans le même goût que **Le Défi des Dieux** d'Adrideo, qui a eu la bonne idée de mettre un obstacle entre la mort et la résurrection complète des chevaliers. Donc je m'excuse auprès d'elle si elle trouve que c'est une prise d'idée.

Bon, je vous laisse lire cette fic... En espérant qu'elle vous plaira donc. La fin est un peu bof... Enfin c'est à vous de juger. mais avant, descriptif obligatoire.

**Titre :** Le Temps d'une Autre Vie

**Auteur :** Eagle Eclypse

**Résumé :** Les chevaliers d'Athéna, réssuscités à la demande de leur déesse, pensent couler une vie maintenant tranquille, en attendant le prochain déferlement du Mal. Mais il arrive bien plus tôt que prévu...Malheur à ceux qui s'attirent les foudres d'un Dieu.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi... Quel dommage...

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Action/Adventure/Supernatural ( Tout comme **La Malédiction des Astres** lol )

**Couples :** Oui sûrement... Mais lesquels ? Vous verrez... En tout cas, c'est du yaoi...

**Quelque chose à rajouter :** Je ne pense pas... Je fais du light version relation amoureux, mais ça peut aller dans le sanglant en ce qui concerne les combats... Mais je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas ici. Pour ce qui est des genres, j'aurais bien aussi rajouter Romance...

Bon eh bien maintenant, j'arrête de vous prendre votre temps, et je vous laisse lire. J'attends vos impressions !

Bonne Lecture ! 

* * *

**Le Temps d'une Autre Vie**

« Pourquoi ! »

Il frappa la table noire de son poing puissant. Le meuble trembla sur ses quatre pieds, alors que le poing, toujours fermé de rage, reposait en son milieu, les jointures blanches tant les doigts étaient serrés contre la paume. Une main blanche et fine se posa sur son bras couvert de soie noire, serra doucement le muscle et doucement, le ramena vers son propriétaire. L'autre main se glissa sur l'épaule du dieu, qui gardait obstinément ses yeux rivés vers la table.

« Calme-toi… T'énerver ne servira à rien, et tu le sais. »

« Proserpine… Toi tu respires l'innocence même… Comment peux-tu comprendre ce que je ressens ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne me suis pas battue que je ne peux pas te comprendre. »

Hadès soupira, se leva et se planta derrière une fenêtre de la Salle des Morts, mains jointes dans son dos, le regard perdu dans la contemplation aveugle du jardin noir de jais de son château.

« Hadès… »

« Ecoute Proserpine… Tu n'as jamais eu de défaites dans ta vie, comment veux-tu comprendre ce que je peux ressentir devant celle que je viens de subir ? Et pour enfoncer encore plus le couteau dans la plaie, cette imbécile d'Athéna a demandé leur résurrection ! »

« Hadès ! Je te prie de surveiller ton langage ! C'est ta nièce tout de même ! »

« Et alors ! », tempêta le dieu des Enfers en se retournant violement vers sa femme qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regrettant ses paroles. « Cette garce m'a humilié ! J'en peux plus d'être le perdant de l'histoire ! Tout ce que j'ai pu faire dans le passé à aussi échouer ! Moi, Hadès, un dieu, je tiens le palmarès des défaites ! »

« Calme-toi, tu n'es pas le seul ! Poséidon aussi est pas mal dans le genre ! »

Hadès respira bruyamment, ses yeux de braise posés sur la frêle silhouette de la fille de Déméter. Comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, il la regarda de haut en bas, et savoura chaque forme de son corps de déesse. Bien que ne faisant pas partie des Douze, Proserpine était d'une grande beauté. C'est cette apparence frêle et innocente qui avait tout de suite plu au Seigneur des Enfers… Et c'était une fois de plus à cause de son maudit frère qu'il ne pouvait que 6 mois par an. En repensant à ce jour funeste ou Zeus avait prit cette décision, Hadès ressentit la colère poindre en lui. Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Peut-être, mais ça n'empêche qu'ils sont de nouveau en vie ! »

Proserpine s'étonna des paroles de son époux.

« Comment ? »

« Les douze chevaliers d'or ! Ils étaient tous dans mon royaume, morts, des âmes perdues ! Et Athéna… Rah ce que je peux la détester ! Cette fille à papa a réussi à m'usurper ce qui me revenait de droit ! Elle m'a aussi reprit ce Pégase… Ils composaient tous ce que j'attendais le plus, une armée encore plus puissante que la précédente… La puissance des ex chevaliers d'Athéna conjuguée à celle de mes chevaliers, en particulier Rune et Rhadamanthe m'aurait enfin permis de réussir ! Je suis la risée d'Olympie ! A cause d'elle ! »

Un éclair déchira le ciel noir d'encre des Enfers. Son apparence caverneuse n'était que l'entrée du Royaume Noir, là où résidait Cerbère, chien à trois têtes, Gardien des Portes des Enfers… Là où Charon, Passeur des Âmes, fait traverser le Styx, fleuve de l'oubli, dans sa barque qui menace chaque jour qui passe de couler… On raconte que les Enfers n'ont que deux parties : les Champs Elysées, pour les bonnes âmes, et le Tartare, pour ceux condamnés par les dieux… Ou tout simplement les mauvaises âmes.

Mais il faut bien un lieu de résidence au Seigneur de ces lieux… C'est au bout d'un tunnel que se trouve son château, entouré d'un immense jardin circulaire… Son ciel est noir jour et nuit, des nuages noirs et lourd d'orages se profilent sans cesse, à croire qu'une usine les fabrique à la chaîne, sans jamais s'arrêter… Noir comme l'ébène, le château se dressait, menaçant, déchirant des pointes de ses tours le ciel qui n'avait jamais connu la clarté du Soleil. Le temps répondait aux humeurs du Seigneur des lieux… Et maintenant, les éclairs zébraient le ciel, accompagnés des craquements sonores des orages. La pluie ne tomberait pas, et les chevaliers accompagnés de leurs apprentis, regardèrent un instant le ciel, avant de retourner à leur entraînement sans se soucier plus avant du pourquoi d'un orage aussi subit. Il était clair que la partie résidentielle du dieu et de ses chevaliers était habituée à ce genre d'évènements aussi incertains que subits.

La main hésitante de la jeune femme se glissa sur l'épaule d'Hadès. A son contact, le dieu la regarda, et se détendit aussitôt en sentant le cosmos bienveillant de son épouse. Le seul cosmos qui était en mesure de calmer les ardeurs impulsives du dieu des Enfers. Hadès ferma les yeux, et Proserpine glissa ses mains sur les côtes de son mari, avant de se coller à lui et de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du dieu. Jamais on ne su vraiment si la fille de Déméter était tombée amoureuse, au fil des mois qu'elle passait en sa compagnie, de son mari. Elle avait tant de réactions contradictoires qu'Hadès avait pris conscience que s'il voulait vivre un jour le soi disant bonheur d'être avec la femme qu'il aime, il devait savourer les rares moments où elle acceptait de son propre chef de vaincre les barrières qui la séparait de lui. Et ces moments là étaient si rares que le dieu des Enfers se calmait immédiatement et profitait de l'instant présent. Seulement, en ce moment, il ne pouvait savourer pleinement ce contact de la part de sa femme. Là, Athéna l'avait beaucoup trop énervé et frustré pour qu'il accepte de se laisser aller à ses désirs amoureux.

« Ecoute… », commença-t-elle, douce et prévenante. « Il y a peut-être un moyen de te venger… »

« Mais comment ? Zeus a tous les pouvoirs… Il m'a enlever les chevaliers d'Athéna pour les redonné à la vie, sans aucunes égratignures, pour seules séquelles les souvenirs de leurs combats. Le seul cadeau qu'il m'est fait et d'avoir fait de même avec mes chevaliers… »

« Zeus a peut-être tous les pouvoirs, mais il ne peut conjurer le sort que si le lanceur lui est égal ou inférieur… Il n'y en a que deux, encore vivants, et encore, c'est peu dire, contre lesquels ton frère ne peut rien… Et eux aussi désire se venger. Du moins l'un d'entre eux… pour tout ce que lui a fait Zeus. Tu vois de qui je parle ? »

Hadès releva la tête et regarda le ciel noir redevenu tranquille. Son regard se baissa ensuite sur les jardins, qui étaient en réalité le camp d'entraînement des spectres. De loin, parce qu'il les connaissait mieux que quiconque, Hadès aperçut Rune du Balrog, Myu du Papillon et Valentine de la Harpie. Ces trois là semblaient s'entraîner en silence, bien que Rune ait l'air d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Et tout comme lui, beaucoup plus loin et beaucoup plus haut, Hadès les regardaient sans vraiment les voir. Il avait comprit ce que voulait dire sa femme. Et finalement, elle n'avait pas de si mauvaises idées.

« J'aimerais parler à ton roi… »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Affaire… Entre père et fils. »

Le garde le regarda des pieds à la tête, mais ne bougea pas de sa place.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux te laisser passer, que tu sois le fils de Cronos ou pas. »

« Tu oses appeler ton roi par son nom ? Et tu oses me tutoyer, moi, Seigneur des Enfers, Dieu des Morts, qui ait le pouvoir de te trancher la tête en un geste ? »

« Arrête, Hadès, tu vas finir par effrayer chaque garde que tu croiseras. Sans eux, nous serions peut-être moins prudents… », intervint une voix un brin amusée dans le dos du Dieu concerné.

Hadès se retourna, et sourit lorsqu'il reconnu le Titan qui s'approchait lentement, mains jointes dans le dos. Le regard toujours animé par une flamme belliqueuse qu'Hadès savait justifiée, Iapetos s'arrêta aux côtés du dieu et le regarda.

« Tu as grandis depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus… Pourquoi es-tu venu voir ton père ? »

« Mes respects mon oncle… J'ai une requête à faire à ton frère. J'imagine que tu dois être au courant des dernières nouvelles, concernant la chevalerie athénienne… »

« Mmm… Tu veux parler de ta défaite et celle de ton frère, ainsi que l'action de bonté de ton second frère envers sa fille, c'est cela ? »

« Si tu veux traduire la fin de ta phrase par « la résurrection des chevaliers d'Athéna par Zeus », c'est bien à cela que je fais référence. »

« Tu n'es pas du genre bon joueur, si mes souvenirs sont bons… Et ils se voient confirmés par ta réaction. Quel genre de requête ? Je peux peut-être l'annoncer à ton père… Il n'aime pas être dérangé. »

« Mon oncle, je te remercie de t'être proposé, mais si il y a un risque à courir, je le courrais moi-même… Ordonne aux gardes de me laisser passer, je te prie. »

Iapetos regarda de haut en bas son neveu, et ce dernier soutint avec dignité ce regard de Titan. Puis il fit un geste vague aux gardes, qui s'écartèrent alors de la porte.

« Va, mais ne met pas Cronos en colère. Je n'ai pas envie d'en faire les frais… »

« Je ferais de mon mieux, mais cela m'étonnerais qu'il refuse ce que j'aimerais qu'il fasse. »

Iapetos hocha la tête, puis s'éloigna, les mains toujours nouées dans le dos. Hadès le regarda. Ce Titan n'était pas l'un des plus beaux, mais n'était pas non plus l'un des plus moches. Grand et bien bâti, il avait des cheveux longs et bouclés lui arrivant aux épaules, d'une belle couleur ébène. Il avait une démarche proche de celle d'un félin. Père de Prométhée et d'Atlas, il a vu ses enfants se faire punir par Zeus, ayant pour peine respective de se faire manger le fois chaque jour renaissant pas un aigle et de porter la voûte céleste sur ses épaules. Lui aussi avait une envie de se venger justifiée auprès du Dieu des Dieux. On ne connût jamais sa femme. D'un naturel discret, Iapetos ne fit jamais grand bruit dans l'ordre des Titans, contrairement à son frère et sa sœur Cronos et Rhéa, ou encore Océan, un de ses autres frères. Mais il attendait son heure, tout simplement.

Les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles même alors qu'Hadès esquissait un pas en leur direction. Ne s'en étonnant qu'à moitié, il pénétra dans la salle obscure qui servait de Salle du Trône au seul Titan qui avait eût le cran de se retourner contre son père, Ouranos, après que Gaïa, sa mère, ait sollicité de l'aide auprès de ses enfants. Pour ce courage, les autres Titans, ses frères et sœurs, avaient décidé de le nommer Roi. Et Cronos se contentait de ce titre, dans l'attente d'un autre bien croustillant.

« Père… »

Hadès s'agenouilla respectueusement, totalement au hasard. Il ignorait où était le trône comme il ignorait où était son occupant. Mais autant faire bonne figure et feindre le savoir des deux choses capitales pour un respect sans bavures.

« Hadès… Mon fils… »

La voix caverneuse du Titan fit trembler les murs de pierre de la salle qui semblait circulaire. A peine les mots s'éteignirent-ils dans la salle que des torches s'allumèrent seules, et lancèrent sans plus de préambule leurs clartés dansantes sur les murs opposés et le sol de la salle.

Effectivement la pièce était circulaire. Les murs étaient nus et aussi noirs que l'ébène, comme si les servantes avaient omis de faire les poussières. Le plafond était haut, très haut, et soutenait un lustre datant du Moyen Âge dont les bougies avaient aussi été allumées comme par enchantement. Le trône était situé au milieu de la salle, sur un piédestal de pierre. Et dessus, la Majesté même : droit et digne dans sa toge blanche, le Titan Cronos, père des Douze, Dieu du Temps, regardait d'un regard de pierre son fils prosterné à ses pieds. Ce fut sous se regard lourd qu'Hadès trembla pour la première fois.

« Que me veux-tu ? », demanda le père des Olympiens, sans perdre le ton dur de sa voix.

« Je… J'ai une requête à vous faire, mon Père… »

« Parle, je t'écoute. Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps. »

Manifestement, le temps n'avait pas changé le Titan. Toujours aussi méprisant avec ses enfants… Hadès en fut frustrée mais ravala bien vite son animosité envers son père en sentant que si il ne parlait pas dans les 10 secondes quoi suivaient, il allait lui en coûter.

« Père… Vous avez dû être informé de ma récente défaite… mais de cette dernière je voulais en retirer un avantage : les douze chevaliers d'or de ma nièce Athéna, qui se sont sacrifiés pour le salut de leur déesse, auraient dû rejoindre mon royaume… Mais mon frère, qui a une préférence accrue pour sa première fille, née de son premier mariage avec sa première épouse Mêtis, a accepté de les ressuscités… Et ainsi de me ravir la seule satisfaction que je tirais de ma défaite. Je me sens mille fois trop humilié, et je ne pourrais vivre le restant de mon immortalité avec cette tâche… Qui accompagne pourtant tant d'autres tâches, qui représentent toutes une défaites. J'ai tant de défaites que celle-ci ne me passe pas… Je désire me venger autant d'Athéna que de son père. »

Le silence s'instaura entre le père et le fils. Le père réfléchissant, son regard de pierre perdu dans le vague, et le fils tremblant, attendant la réponse, espérée positive, du père. Celui-ci reprit au bout de 5 minutes, de la même voix caverneuse et dure :

« Tu as vraiment l'air d'y tenir… Et ce désir de vengeance est justifié. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu vas pouvoir te venger de ton frère… Après tout, la seule fautive est Athéna. Et la seule personne dont je désire la perte est Zeus. Je ne vois dans ta requête aucun intérêt pour moi. »

« Père ! Ecoutez simplement ma proposition de plan. Par la suite, vous pourrez juger de vos actes. »

« Bien, alors je t'écoute. »

Furtivement, Hadès se demanda pourquoi son père semblait si pressé : il était prisonnier d'un Royaume à cause de Zeus lui-même, et avait l'éternité devant lui.

« Je… Je propose simplement que pour faire d'une pierre deux coups… Il faudrait s'en prendre aux chevaliers d'Athéna. Mon plan est bien simple : vous êtes le dieu du Temps, vous le contrôlez. Faire souffrir Athéna en la séparant de ses chevaliers chéris fera aussi souffrir Zeus… Qui, pour alléger le chagrin de sa fille, devra venir vous implorer de faire revenir dans leur époque les chevaliers d'or… Et vous n'aurez plus qu'à imposer votre chantage : votre liberté contre le bonheur d'Athéna. »

Cronos esquissa pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue un geste : il se passa les doigts sur le menton. C'est de cette manière qu'Hadès pu constater que son père était enchaîné à son trône. Réfléchissant à la proposition alléchante de son fils, Cronos regarda un instant le plafond. Il n'était pas si bête, son jeune fils…

_L'éternité est bien longue, et durant déjà 1000 ans, jamais personne ne me proposa de plan… Dans cette histoire, je ne perdrais rien ; Hadès risque tout simplement les foudres de Zeus. Moi je n'ai rien à craindre, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? _

Le débat intérieur de Cronos ne dura pas bien longtemps.

« Très bien. J'accepte. Mais j'ai aussi envie de m'amuser… »

On ne su comment, mais Cronos appela Mnémosyne, sa sœur, déesse de la Mémoire. Elle n'avait aucun compte à rendre à Zeus, mais préférait de loin aider son frère que porter secours à son neveu. Il fut alors conclu qu'elle allait user de ses pouvoirs pour retrouver dans la mémoire des humains de vieilles légendes, des mondes mythiques qu'ils auraient eux même forgés. A défaut de dieu ou déesse de la Création, ce sera elle qui mènera certains chevaliers dans des mondes imaginaires, que les hommes auraient fabriqués de toutes pièces. Les récits allaient de la Légende du Roi Arthur… Au monde de science-fiction.

Satisfait de sa prestation, Hadès retourna dans son château où l'attendait une Proserpine anxieuse qui, à sa grande surprise, lui sauta dans les bras en le voyant en un morceau. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, elle lui manifesta un brin d'amour.


	2. Où Suis Je ?

Bonne Année, Bonne Santé !

Bonjour !

Je sais, j'ai mit trois plomb à l'écrire, mais je n'ai pas que cette fic sur le feu, et en plus j'en commence une sur Harry Potter alors... Je suis véritablement désolée de n'avoir pu uploader avant, j'espère que vous allez me pardonner. Vous me pardonnerez aussi de ne pas répondre aux reviews, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, il est très tôt ce matin et j'ai fait une nuit blanche le soir du Réveillon... Avec le matin du 1er Janvier... Donc je suis a little poco crevée lol.

Réflexion faite... Je vais y répondre, mais en fin de chapite. En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Temps d'une Autre Vie**

Chapitre II : Où suis-je ?

Lorsque Athéna franchit le pas de la double porte de l'immense Salle Commune des Dieux, ce qui la frappa fut le regroupement en un coin de la plupart des dieux constituant les Douze. Ainsi, si Aphrodite gloussait comme une adolescente hystérique devant une star de rock qui lui signait un autographe en compagnie de ses copines qui elles aussi gloussaient, Arès avait un air a demi étonné et à demi amusé. Cet air qui, automatiquement, vous met mal à l'aise quand on ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit… Héra riait à gorge déployée, et cela aussi était un mauvais présage pour la jeune déesse des arts de la guerre. Sa belle mère ne l'ayant jamais aimée, elle s'amusait souvent des malheurs d'Athéna, et ne se privait pas de le montrer. Elle tenait à la main un verre de nectar qui menaçait de faire tomber son liquide sur le sol divin tant les rires de la déesse du mariage secouaient cette dernière. Quant à Poséidon, lui aussi présent en ce lieux, il avait croisé les bras et regardait dans la même direction que ses compagnons, un sourire amusé et cruel aux lèvres. Les jumeaux de l'Olympe, Apollon et Artémis, étaient côte à côte et ne disaient rien, ni même n'avait aucune expression sur le visage, comme s'ils étaient trop concentrés pour cela, seul Zeus était le seul à ne pas s'amuser de la situation… Ce qui inquiéta sa fille chérie.

« Ah… Athéna… »

La déesse se retourna et regarda Hermès, messager des dieux, franchir lui aussi le pas de la porte. Les ailes encore frétillantes de ses sandales indiquaient clairement qu'il venait de ré atterrir sur le Mont Olympe.

« Hermès, que se passe-t-il ? », demanda Athéna, inquiète d'un tel regroupement qui n'arrivait que très rarement.

Certes il manquait des dieux, mais leurs absences étaient justifiées : Héphaïstos devaient être en train de fabriquer on ne savait quoi sous son volcan, en compagnie de ses cyclopes, comme il aime tant le faire ; Dionysos devait certainement cuvé sa dernière fête quelque part dans ses appartements ; Déméter devait sûrement s'occuper des récoltes en cette saison et Hadès n'était pas un habitué des lieux.

« Athéna… J'étais parti vous cherchez sur ordre de votre père », répondit le messager des dieux, sans se soucier que sa réponse aille dans le sens de celle attendue par une telle question.

Sachant parfaitement qu'Hermès ne dirait rien parce qu'il n'était pas de son devoir de colporter les nouvelles si on ne le lui avait pas demandé, la déesse des arts de la guerre s'approcha alors de l'attroupement, en compagnie de son demi frère, fils de Zeus et de Maia, une mortelle qui a réussit, à son grand malheur, à s'attirer les faveurs du dieu des dieux. Mais avant même d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler à son père, quelque chose attira son attention, ce qui était d'ailleurs le sujet de toutes les attentions, et ce qui terrifia Athéna.

Là, devant les yeux rieurs, moqueurs, vengeurs ou inquiets des 8 dieux présents, un écran de fumée qui, d'habitude, montrait les mouvements de certains mortels mit sous surveillance par l'un des dieux, ou tout simplement diffusait la vie d'un mortel pour la distraction des entités divines, était maintenant séparé en 19 carrés… Diffusant chacun la vie d'un chevalier d'Athéna. Mû, Aldébaran, Saga, Kanon, Masque de Mort, Aiolia, Shaka, Dokho, Milo, Aioros (qui avait été ressuscité parce qu'Athéna l'a aussi exigé), Shura, Camus, Aphrodite, Sion, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu et Ikki étaient là… Chacun dans un petit écran… Mais alors pas du tout dans leur temple… Non, loin de se résultat, si l'un semblait être dans le futur, l'autre semblait se retrouver au Moyen Âge !

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? », s'écria Athéna, qui commençait visiblement à paniquer.

Ce fut Héra, écroulée de rire en voyant sa belle fille si pâle, qui lui répondit :

« Mais ma chère, cela ne se voit pas ? Tu t'attire trop d'ennemis avec ta chère Planète Bleue, alors maintenant tu en payes les conséquences ! Hahaha ! »

« Il suffit ! Tu as bien ris, alors maintenant tu te tais, Héra ! »

La voix sonna comme un grondement lors d'une nuit d'orage. Fidèle à sa réputation de père protecteur envers sa première fille, Zeus s'était levé et foudroyait du regard sa femme, qui avait automatiquement arrêté de rire mais qui ne manifestait pas pour autant de la peur à l'égard de son mari. Au contraire, elle était frustrée et lançait un regard de défi à Zeus, qui se détourna pour lever son visage désolé vers sa fille.

« Athéna… Malheureusement, ta mère à raison… »

La mère en question faillit s'étouffer en s'entendant qualifier de « mère » pour une enfant qu'elle n'avait pas eût avec son mari, mais plutôt qu'elle avait été obligé d'accepter parce qu'elle était née d'un premier mariage et qu'à cette époque, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir déjà un enfant.

« Cronos, ton grand-père et Roi des Titans, a éparpillé dans des époques totalement différentes tes chevaliers… tes plus valeureux chevaliers. Je suppose que Cronos n'a pas eu cette idée seul… »

« Mais Père, vous pouvez les ramener dans l'époque où ils vivent normalement ! Vous avez le pouvoir de conjurer le sort ! », implora Athéna, au bord des larmes.

Lorsqu'il hocha la tête négativement, la jeune femme tomba à genoux.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne peux malheureusement le faire que si l'entité divine qui a jeté ce maléfice m'est un égal ou m'est inférieur… Cronos est malheureusement plus puissant que moi, je ne peux rien faire… »

« Je ne peux y croire… »

« Le pire est cependant à venir, ma sœur… »

Artémis s'approcha d'Athéna et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle l'a prit par les épaules et la regarda d'un air compatissant, de sorte que le choc de l'annonce soit moins dur pour cette jeune femme qui vient à peine de sortir d'une dure bataille.

**----------------------------------------**

« Grand frère ! Grand frère ! Allez debout ! Steupléééééééééééééééééééé ! »

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sortant d'une léthargie qui lui avait paru être une éternité. Dans sa béatitude du réveil, il n'avait pas encore tilté que quelqu'un puisse l'appeler grand frère… A son souvenir, il avait toujours été fils unique… Non, pas fils unique, juste orphelin. Orphelin de naissance… Mais dans le moment présent, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'une petite fille, qui devait avoir dans les environs de douze ans, était là, au pied de son lit, ses yeux larmoyants de chien battu rivé sur son visage à peine réveillé, et qui l'avait appelé « Grand frère ».

« Kesskisspass ? Kessjaifait ? », demanda-t-il, totalement à l'ouest.

Il se redressa dans son lit, et se passa une main sur le visage. Puis, la laissant tomber sur le lit, il regarda autour de lui. Et au lieu de regarder des murs de pierre nu et complètement dépassés, il posa ses yeux sur… Des murs blancs recouvert par endroit de posters de films ou de jeux vidéos ! Lorsque ses yeux encore embués de sommeil tombèrent sur un poster du Seigneur des Anneaux, le cinquième poster qu'il regardait sans vraiment le voir, et que la petite fille l'appela une fois de plus Grand frère…

_Grand frère… Grand frère ?_

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, en comprenant alors qu'il n'était plus dans le dixième temple, mais dans une chambre d'une maison d'il ne savait quel pays, dans la peau d'un grand frère d'il ne savait quelle famille qui était en train de se faire supplier par une gamine de douze ans !

_Ce n'est pas possible…_

Shura était paniqué, et à l'occasion, totalement réveillé. Il se jeta hors de ses couvertures et se jeta sur la fenêtre, regardant au travers la vitre : au lieu de tomber sur des montagnes et d'autres temples en contrebas, il voyait d'autres maisons, sûrement identiques à la sienne, qui se collaient les unes aux autres, qui possédaient chacune un petit jardin vert et bien entretenus, et au moins une voiture garée devant le garage…

« Shura ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Le Capricorne se retourna et vit, dans l'encadrement de sa porte, une femme qui devait avoir dans les quarante/cinquante ans, qui paraissait encore jeune et dont les longs cheveux noir de jais cascadait jusque le milieu de son dos avec brillance et souplesse. Elle avait une jolie silhouette longiligne, des traits fins et élégants, et de beaux yeux dont la couleur s'approchait sensiblement du noir. Ils semblaient doux et attentifs, mais sûrement un ciel d'orage se déclanchait-il dans la profondeur de ces yeux lorsque leur propriétaire était en colère.

Sous le choc, Shura ne répondit rien, ou plutôt sa voix resta-t-elle coincée au fond de sa gorge. Mais… Que faisais-t-il ici ? Entouré… De ce qui semblait être sa petite sœur et… Sa mère ? Shura n'avait aucun souvenir de sa défunte ou disparue mère, pour la seule et bonne raison qu'il ne l'avait absolument jamais connue, ni son père d'ailleurs. Etait-ce là sa véritable mère, qui avait accouché de lui il y avait 23 ans de cela ? Etait-ce là aussi sa petite sœur, enfant que sa mère aurait eût avec un autre ou peut-être le même père que le sien, mais qu'elle n'aurait pas abandonné ? Il ne le savait pas…

« Ma… Maman ? », hésita-t-il, devant cette femme d'âge mûr.

Ce mot sonnait étrangement dans bouche… Après tout, il avait 23 ans, et en 23 ans, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le prononcer… Lentement, la femme hocha la tête, apparaissant soudain comme inquiète sur la santé mentale de son fils. Depuis quand ce dernier hésitait-il à l'appeler comme il l'avait toujours fait ? Les yeux obscurs du jeune homme passaient frénétiquement de la petite fille à la femme. Il y avait sans aucun doute un lien qui les unissait… La petite avait les cheveux noirs et la même peau hâlée que sa mère, mais les yeux d'un bleu qui était rare chez les personnes de cheveux aussi foncés. Cette dernière alla d'ailleurs à l'encontre du Capricorne, qui ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle le tira par la manche.

« Grand frère ? »

Il baissa alors son regard étonné vers la petite, et croisa son regard bleuté si innocent et plein d'une pureté sans égale. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le chevalier eût subitement l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder. La petite se calla dans ses bras et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du Capricorne, qui ressentit alors un bien-être qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis… En fait qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Ce geste lui avait paru si naturel qu'il eût impression qu'il l'avait déjà fait auparavant…

_Mais… Où suis-je ?_

_--------------------------------------------------- _

« Debout là-dedans ! Allez Milo, le capitaine veut te voir ! »

On tambourina à sa porte. Le concerné ouvrit difficilement les yeux non pas à cause d'un sommeil trop lourd, mais plutôt à cause des rayons lumineux qui passaient par le hublot de sa cabine. Comme il le faisait d'habitude en se réveillant, il se redressa dans sa couche, s'étira – il ressentit d'ailleurs un fulgurant mal de dos – et regarda aux alentours.

« Ouais, ouais, t'énerves pas Kyana… »

_Kyana ?_

Milo sursauta quand il entendit le soupir blasé qui passa au travers du panneau de bois qui constituait sa seule porte, et des pas pressés s'éloigner progressivement sur le pont. Depuis quand il connaissait une femme du nom de Kyana ? Et depuis quand il pouvait savoir qui était derrière une porte sans jamais en avoir ressenti le cosmos ou encore avoir déjà entendu la voix ? En parlant de cosmos… Y'en avait pas un seul alentours ! Et depuis quand ses murs sont fait de bois ? Il y avait anguille sous roche… Et comme le Scorpion venait de se réveiller, il ne pouvait pas encore assimiler qu'il n'était pas dans son temple, au Sanctuaire, en Grèce, mais plutôt dans une cabine luxuriante, sur un bateau qui voguait paisiblement, au gré du vent, sur la mer des Caraïbes.

Néanmoins, il se leva, obéissant à une voix intérieure qui lui criait de se bouger l'arrière train car le capitaine n'était pas du genre très patient. D'ailleurs, il ressemblait à quoi le capitaine ? C'était quoi son nom ? Ah oui, Hydra. Hydra ? Depuis quand il connaissait une personne du nom d'Hydra ? La seule qu'il n'ait jamais entendu se faire appeler comme ça était le chevalier de l'Hydre, Ichi, chevalier de bronze.

_Bon… Arêtes de te poser des questions et… Aaaaaaaaaaaaah par Athéna !_

Milo se figea net et se prit la tête entre les mains, lorsque son regard rencontra son reflet sur une glace sur l'un des murs de bois de la cabine. Lui, un grec pure souche, venait de se réveiller non pas dans son accoutrement habituel mais plutôt… Dans une large chemise blanche, un pantalon marron dont les bas étaient rentrés dans de larges bottes qui lui montaient jusqu'au genou ! Autour de son cou pendait une chaîne dont le médaillon était une dent de requin qui semblait tout à fait véritable, et autour de sa taille était nouée une écharpe rouge sang dont les deux extrémités tombaient sur le côté de sa taille. Pas de doute, il avait troqué son habit grec pour un accoutrement pirate d'il ne savait quel siècle…

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Milo réalisa qu'il n'était pus en Grèce. Tout comme Shura, un déclic s'était fait dans sa tête, et enfin il eût pu voir qu'il n'était plus chez lui. Aussi paniqué que le Capricorne, il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, avant de se diriger vers la porte et l'ouvrir à la volée. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place : le pont s'étendait sous ses pieds, immense et large, et tel des fourmis dans leur fourmilière, une véritable armée de pirates s'activait. Il y avait certes moins de femmes que d'hommes, mais voir ces femmes à l'air buté avait de quoi intimider quelqu'un qui n'était pas habitué. Et Milo ne l'était pas…

« Alors moussaillon, on roupille encore ? »

Le Scorpion ressentit sur l'épaule une grande claque virile, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il se surprit à faire face à une jeune femme d'environ 18 ans au sourire ravageur. Elle avait sûrement de longs cheveux roux flamboyants mais qu'elle avait ramenés en queue de cheval. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert électrisant, une flamme mi cruelle mi amusée, typique des pirates, brillant dans le tréfonds de l'habitacle visuel. Elle était aussi bien habillé qu'un véritable pirate masculin : une belle chemise noire ample au dessus d'un pantalon rouge rentré lui aussi dans des bottes de cuir. Cependant, un sabre pendait à sa ceinture.

« Eh oh ! Kyana à Milo ! Kyana à Milo ! Reviens sur le _Black Tiger _mon vieux ! »

« Le quoi ? »

Kyana soupira mais eût un air amusé.

« Ben dis donc, heureusement que tu ne te prends pas un coup sur la tête tous les jours… Milo Valespoir, sous capitaine du _Black Tiger_, hier tu t'es battu avec un de tes inférieurs pour une broutille – comme d'hab – et tu t'es pris la rambarde du bateau dans la tête. Depuis tu dors comme un loir… Et aujourd'hui tu te réveilles amnésique ! Heureusement que tu te souviens de moi… »

Alors Milo profita du fait qu'il avait soi disant perdu la mémoire – il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdue étant donné qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu – et demanda donc à la jeune femme qui commençait déjà à s'éloigner :

« Justement eum… Kyana… Je ne me souviens que de ton nom… Tu peux me rafraîchir la mémoire s'il te plaît ? »

Elle s'arrêta net et se retourna. Elle scruta attentivement de son regard vert le visage du Scorpion qui cru qu'il était en train de prendre une douche glacée. Puis elle s'approcha de lui et, les poings sur les hanches, fini par lui répondre :

« Je suis Kyana Montangelus, fille du capitaine Hydra Montangelus. Ca te va comme ça ? »

_Fille du capitaine ? Et moi, sous capitaine ? Mais bon sang, c'est quoi cette histoire ?_

Milo se passa une main sur le visage. Il était totalement désespéré, dépassé par les évènements. D'abord il s'était sacrifié, avait aussi tué son meilleur ami parce qu'il n'en avait pas le choix, puis était revenu d'entre les morts avec les autres chevaliers pour quoi ? Même pas un jour entier au Sanctuaire, et maintenant il se retrouvait là, sur le _Black Tiger_, face à la fille de son supérieur qui le regardait bizarrement. En croisant le regard perplexe de la jeune femme, Milo dessina un geste vague qui devait signifier « t'en fais pas ».

« Il voulait pas me voir ton père ? », demanda Milo à la jeune femme au bout d'un moment, pour effacer de son visage cette expression qui l'agaçait.

« Si. Il t'attend à la barre. »

La barre, ce n'était pas trop compliqué à trouver. Quand il se retourna pour voir la barre, il la trouva, mais avec elle le capitaine Hydra Montangelus : un homme borgne, à la chevelure longue et grisonnante, et l'expression peu amène. De tout ce qu'avait vu Milo, jamais le Scorpion n'avait vu de personne aussi intimidante. Le capitaine avait tout d'un pirate : en passant par le cache de son œil borne par la jambe de bois remplaçant son membre droit. Sa veste bleue marine aux boutons et cordelettes d'or n'avait pas due être lavée depuis bien longtemps, et son pantalon rouge vif était bien la seule chose qu'on repérait du premier coup d'œil. Milo alla même jusqu'à se demander comment un être aussi… Allez disons le bien haut : moche, avait pu mettre au monde une jeune fille aussi belle que Kyana. Ce fut avec une expression d'étonnement saupoudrée d'une pointe de stupeur que le chevalier du Scorpion murmura, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose :

« Mais où suis-je tombé ? »

--------------------------------------------------

Mû soupira. Il posa ses poings sur ses hanches et regarda autour de lui d'un un œil critique, avant de se passer lui-même en revue.

« Mais bon sang… C'est quoi ce délire ? »

Lui si calme et difficilement impressionnable, il devait bien se rendre compte que cette fois, tout le dépassait. Il y avait à peine un jour, le Bélier s'était réveillé dans son lit, dans le premier temple du Sanctuaire. La douce chaleur d'un feu de cheminée l'avait fait immédiatement rendormir dans ses draps tout aussi chaud et doux au contact de sa peau nu : en effet, il s'était retrouvé en caleçon au beau milieu de son lit, comme les jours de grandes chaleurs… Comme si il s'était endormi depuis des lustres et qu'il avait passé la moitié de l'hiver à dormir. Quand il s'était levé, il avait pu faire le tour de son domaine, retrouver son apprenti – qui lui avait d'ailleurs sauter dans les bras tant il était content de le revoir – et avait pu enfin prendre du temps pour se détendre et ne plus penser aux dernières batailles tout simplement parce que c'était un ordre d'Athéna elle-même. Et aujourd'hui… Il s'était réveillé en même temps que le soleil, comme si c'était tout à fait naturel… Et s'était rendu compte immédiatement qu'il n'était pas chez lui, mais plutôt dans une sorte de maison à la limite de l'habitable… Qui était en réalité une ferme que le chevalier avait le devoir de gérer.

« Par Athéna… »

Mû sortit de sa mansarde et regarda le paysage alentours. Entourée de verdure, la ferme semblait perdue au milieu d'une immense plaine, et quelques champs bordaient la partie habitable de l'endroit. Une écurie jouxtait la maison, ainsi qu'une étable a en juger par les meuglements qui en sortaient.

« Ca change des paysages de Jamir », commenta le Bélier en voyant autant de verdure l'entourer.

Puis il soupira. Alors, maintenant, restait à déterminer l'époque durant laquelle il se trouvait… Chose peu difficile compte tenu que bientôt, à l'horizon, apparu la silhouette imposante d'un cheval monté par un cavalier… Qui ressemblait à une mini montagne. Au bout d'un moment, le Bélier se rendit compte que le chevalier – car maintenant il était suffisamment proche pour voir de qui il s'agissait – s'approchait de lui. Au pas sur sa monture qui semblait calme et paisible. En entendant le cliquetis du fer de l'armure de l'homme, Mû eût un soupir nostalgique : il lui semblait loin maintenant, le temps durant lequel ce même cliquetis retentissant sur son corps… Mû devait se l'avouer : son statut de chevalier, quoi que fussent les dangers qu'il pouvait encourir, lui manquer déjà.

« Bien le bonjour mon brave », dit alors le chevalier en arrêtant sa lourde monture – réellement imposante et colossale.

« Bon… Bonjour… »

D'un seul coup, Mû ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir face au chevalier. Il se sentait si petit face au cavalier, lui qui avait toujours été digne et fier en temps que chevalier d'or du Bélier. Maintenant c'était à son tour de subir ce que devait ressentir les pauvres chevaliers de bronze en le voyant dans sa resplendissante armure d'or. Même Aldébaran ne faisait pas le poids face à un tel colosse…

« Que fais-tu devant ta mansarde sans t'activer dans tes affaires, fermier ? »

Bien que peu susceptible, ce fut son orgueil qui fut blessé. Comment ce chevalier osait-il le traiter de simple fermier ? Mû voulu réparer cet affront à la manière chevaleresque, mais il se rappela soudain qu'il s'était réveillé sans cosmos… Et que ce dernier n'avait toujours pas manifester sa présence. Sans cosmos, pas d'attaques… Et en jaugeant une fois de plus le chevalier, Mû se calma instantanément. Il ne ferait jamais le poids contre cet homme enfermé dans une boîte de conserve.

« Je… Je viens de me réveiller. En réalité je n'ai pu me lever plu tôt, j'ai été malade hier… Je me sens un peu patraque encore aujourd'hui. »

Sous le heaume imposant de l'homme, Mû pu apercevoir enfin les yeux luisants du chevaliers… Et à cet instant même, ils n'avaient pas l'air de bonne humeur. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, le chevalier avait dégainé son épée, et le cheval, effrayé par un bruit de ferraille non prévu aux festivités, avait fait un brusque écart… Bientôt reprit en main par un violent coup de rêne de la part du chevalier. Mû s'en offusqua – il n'aimait pas qu'on fasse du mal sans raison à un être vivant – mais, une fois de plus, se calma grâce à la lueur menaçante de l'épée acérée, qui menaçait de lui trancher la gorge.

« Qu'ouïe-je ? »

_Hein ? Il parle en quelle langue là ?_

Mais plus le silence du Bélier persistait, plus la lame s'approchait dangereusement de sa poitrine. Son cœur cognait contre la paroi osseuse au fur et à mesure que l'épée s'avançait…

« Je… Veuillez me pardonner… Grâce, Monseigneur… »

Il faut croire que ce vocabulaire plu au chevalier qui retira alors son épée, mais tout aussi doucement qu'elle était venue. Il se redressa sur sa monture, plus droit et fier, plus imposant et menaçant encore.

« Vaque à tes occupations. »

Mû ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'inclina comme si il avait toujours eût l'habitude de le faire – ce qui l'effraya, il ne s'était jamais incliné face à plus puissant que lui mis à part sa déesse et son Grand Pope – et se dirigea il ne savait où… Mais ses pas semblaient mieux le savoir que lui. Il entra donc dans les écuries, et la forte odeur de fumier le prit par la gorge. Non habitué et surprit – il n'avait pas calculé le fait que les écuries ne sentaient pas la rose, surtout en ces temps là –, le Bélier toussa pour récupérer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de respiration. Ne trouvant aucune molécule d'O2 lui convenant, il ressortit et respirant à grand renforts de gonflements de ventre l'air de l'extérieur, plus frais. Cette fraîcheur lui transperça les poumons, mais il s'en foutait : il voulait respirer. Il se souvint alors de la présence du chevalier et regarda aux alentours… pour ne voir que la verdure environnante. Le chevalier du Bélier soupira, ferma les yeux et s'assit dans l'herbe, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Inconsciemment, il se donna quelques coups sur la tête, comme si cette action allait arranger les choses… Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

« Où suis-je… », soupira-t-il, au comble du désespoir.

-------------------------------------------------------

Un grognement brisa le silence paisible de la pièce. Un regard gris un brin énervé passa en revue la pièce dans laquelle son propriétaire se trouvait. Pas très grande, mais vu le bâtiment dans lequel il était logé, elle était plutôt spacieuse. Un canapé rouge bordeaux en son centre, au bois finement sculpté, une cheminée juste en face dont le manteau était fait de marbre, et sur lequel était posé différentes décorations dont un vase aux courbes élégantes et au manteau fleuri, ainsi que deux statuettes de bronze représentant toutes deux des chevaux. Au dessus de la cheminée, un grand miroir aux bords dorés et sculptés d'arabesque longeait le conduit de la cheminée. Différentes commodes, au nombre de trois, étaient disposées contre les murs de ce qui semblait être un salon. Tout comme le reste du mobilier, il étaient de bois sombre et sculptés d'arabesque sui couraient le long du bois. Des tableaux, portraits ou paysages, étaient accrochés sur les murs. Les murs eux-mêmes étaient recouvert de ce qui semblait être des tapisseries rouge bordeaux au motifs bizarre, de l'avis de Masque de Mort.

Ce dernier jura dans un grognement et dans sa langue natale et se retint de justesse de frapper ce qui lui était le plus proche, à savoir un buffet aux portes vitrées.

« Merde c'est quoi ce bordel… »

« Très cher ! »

Masque de Mort releva la tête, stupéfait d'entendre une voix féminine lui parler avec des paroles qui n'étaient plus d'usage à son époque. C'est ainsi qu'il vit entrer dans le salon une belle femme en robe de soirée rouge, sans manche mais les bras recouvert de longs gants du même rouge flamboyant. Une rivière de diamant était pendue à son cou blanc, et ses longs cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en chignon serré mais révélant ainsi les traits fins de son visage étonnement beau. Ses yeux bleus outremer étaient captivants, et avaient une profondeur qui invitait quiconque le croisait à s'y noyer. Dans sa main, la jeune femme tenait serré contre elle un sac sans bandoulière de cuir du même rouge que sa robe. A ses oreilles étaient pendues deux boucles d'oreilles des mêmes diamants que sa rivière.

Masque de Mort se releva précipitamment, le regard toujours rivé sur la femme qui lui faisait face, et qui elle-même le regardait, un petit air outrée sur le visage.

« Veuillez surveiller votre langage je vous prie ! »

« Hein ? Euh… ouais… Je veux dire… oui… »

Le Cancer fut frappé par sa propre réponse : il venait de se plier à un ordre d'une personne autre que le Grand Pope ou la déesse Athéna ! Sa fierté et son orgueil l'avaient-il perdu pour le laisser dans le désarroi de sa propre réaction ? Si il se pliait aux quatre volontés de cette femme, il n'avait pas fini… Vu sa stature fière et digne, ce qu'elle portait autour du cou et sur ses oreilles ainsi que la pièce dans laquelle tout deux se trouvait, elle devait être fille d'un quelconque grand riche reconnu dans le monde entier, par conséquent pourrie gâtée dans sa jeunesse, et donc très capricieuse…

_Ca lui donne un air de ressemblance avec Saori… Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? _

Le Cancer secoua la tête pour en chasser cette pensée. Il détourna son regard et regarda le feu brûler allégrement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il y avait même pas une demi heure, il s'était réveillé sur ce canapé, seul, dans cette pièce, et avait sursauté lorsqu'un puissant bruit retentit dans le silence, comme le klaxon d'un paquebot voguant sur la mer afin d'avertir d'éventuels bateaux de sa présence. Alors, sans même prêté attention à sa tenue, il s'était jeté sur le hublot et avait regardé le reflet incertain de la lune sur l'eau agitée par la coque de l'immense bateau dans lequel le Cancer avait eu le malheur de se retrouver… Par il ne savait quel moyen. La dernière chose qu'il ait vu avait été sa chambre, dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé couché sur le lit, recouvert de ses couvertures, dans un pantalon de pyjama noir. Il s'était rendormi immédiatement… Pour se réveiller ici, dans ce salon d'une riche décoration, sur ce canapé. Lorsque enfin il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus habillée comme chez lui, il faillit s'étouffer : ce n'était plus son bas de pyjama qu'il arborait, mais un magnifique costume noir à nœud papillon. Et le pire fut sa coiffure… Plaquée sur sa tête par du gel effet mouillé… Jamais il n'aurait pu accepter ça au Sanctuaire…Cependant, même si l'envie de se recoiffer naturellement fut invitée dans sa tête, elle repartit sans même avoir été accomplie, par Masque de Mort ne savait quel moyen.

« Angelo ? »

La voix féminine sortit le chevalier de ses pensées, et son autre grande surprise fut de voir qu'il ne réagissait pas au fait qu'elle l'appelât par son vrai prénom… Et comment le savait-elle d'ailleurs ? Il n'en savait fichtre rien. Plus les secondes passaient, plus Masque de Mort avait l'impression de n'être qu'un spectateur de ce qui se passait dans cette pièce. C'était comme si il y avait un clone version plus aimable en face de cette femme, qui l'observait sans rien dire, alors que lui restait stupéfait par ce qu'il faisait avec son propre corps, ses propres mots.

« Vous allez bien, très cher ? »

« Oui… oui tout va très bien… »

En temps normal, Masque de Mort aurait explosé, dit que tout allait mal, qu'il ne savait pas où il était, qu'il n'était pas chez lui… Et qu'ils avait encore moins qui elle était, mais apparemment, il s'en abstint.

« Eh bien… Il est temps d'aller dîner. Père doit nous attendre… »

Elle jeta à Masque de Mort un regard intrigué mais n'ajouta rien et sortit. Docile, une chose qui ne lui ressemblait une fois de plus pas, le Cancer la suivit. Il traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, saluèrent quelques personnes, puis arrivèrent en haut d'un grand escalier, donnant sur une sorte de mini place intégrée dans le paquebot, au dessus duquel était suspendu le plus gros lustre de cristal que le Cancer ait pu jamais admirer. Des personnes habillées comme elle et lui, c'est-à-dire tenues de soirée, passaient et repassaient sur cette mini place, les hommes s'inclinant poliment devant les femmes, les femmes souriant d'un air précieux. La jeune femme qui se tenait à ses propres côtés semblait attendre quelque chose qui, apparemment, ne venait pas… Un autre couple passa devant eux et, de sa marche gracieuse, une jeune femme en robe de soirée noire descendit les escaliers, agrippée au bras de son cavalier. Un illumination se fit dans la tête du Cancer qui réalisa qu'il était lui aussi en couple, et que vu que tous les couples le faisait… C'était sans doute ce qu'attendait la pauvre jeune femme qui commençait à s'impatienter à ses côtés.

« Vous êtes bien impoli ce soir, Angelo… »

« Je… euh… Je suis désolé… Je suis quelques peu distrait ces temps-ci, voyez vous… »

Il fut frappé une fois de plus par le langage qu'il employait, mais ce n'était pas plus mal, au moins, elle le comprenait. Il lui tendit alors son bras, et elle glissa le sien entre la hanche du Cancer et le bras. Puis ils entreprirent de descendre les escaliers à la rampe ouvragée. Masque de Mort n'eût même pas le temps de réfléchir dans quelle direction aller que ses pas l'y menèrent. Il se retrouva alors devant deux portes vitrées, gardées par deux hommes en costumes noirs qui s'inclinèrent devant eux et ouvrirent les deux portes pour les laisser passer. Le couple pénétra alors dans une immense salle, au silence feutré, au sol recouvert d'une épaisse maquette bleu outremer, étouffant les pas des serveurs délivrant différents plats aux mets fumantes aux longues tables occupées par hommes et femmes aussi bien habillés que l'était Masque de Mort et celle qu'il avait au bras… Il réalisa alors qu'il ne savait pas le nom de sa compagne. Tant pis… De toute façon, leur voyage touchait au but : tout deux s'approchait d'une longue table richement décorée, aux différents chandeliers d'argent dont les bougies étaient allumées. Deux places en bout de table étaient libres, et il devait y avoir 8 personnes déjà de présentes. La jeune femme se détacha du bras de Masque de Mort et s'approcha d'un vieil homme qui se leva à son approche. Un sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme embrassa ce qui sembla être son père.

« Vous en avez mit du temps, Katie… »

« Désolée, Père, mais Angelo n'allait pas très bien tout à l'heure… Je suppose qu'il est remit à présent, n'est-ce pas Chéri ? »

Masque de Mort sortit de sa léthargie lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui en termes… Qu'il n'osa même pas qualifier. Il sourit poliment et serra la main tendu de ce qui semblait être son beau père.

« Effectivement, cela va mieux maintenant. »

« Très bien ! Alors à table maintenant ! »

Katie lui prit la main et l'emmena vers les deux places vides. Masque de Mort s'assit à côté d'une autre jeune femme un peu plus vieille que sa compagne mais qui semblait tout aussi belle. Poliment, il sourit à sa voisine, puis porta son attention sur son assiette… Et se rendit compte qu'il avait deux verres différents, deux assiettes empilées l'une sur l'autre, et surtout, une armée de couvert de chaque côté de son assiette. Quand on lui apporta son plat – il lui sembla qu'il s'agissait là de plusieurs huîtres accompagnées d'une sauce bizarre et d'autres trucs en petites quantités –, le Cancer commença à paniquer : non seulement il ne savait pas comment manger une huître, mais en plus il ne savait plus où en donner de la tête avec les couverts ! Et cette fois, rien ne lui vint en aide, car c'était à lui de commencer de manger pour permettre aux autres de commencer à leur tour. Il ne su jamais pourquoi…

« Ma dove sono… » ( Mais où suis-je... )

----------------------------------------------

« Allons, réveille-toi Seiya ! »

La lumière l'aveugla d'entrée de jeu. Il se redressa sans se rendre compte que son dos le faisait souffrir, et se protégea les yeux du revers de sa main. Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux, et quand enfin sa vue fut complète, il resta figé sur place, ne reconnaissant pas l'intérieur de la maison du Sagittaire, dans laquelle il avait emménagé avec son nouveau maître le chevalier Aioros du Sagittaire. Et pour cause… Au lieu d'être enfermé dans une pièce entre quatre murs de pierre, il se trouvait… En pleine forêt ! Le dense feuillage filtrait la lumière par endroit, et il avait fallu qu'un rayon inonde le visage du chevalier du Pégase lors de son réveil. Regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. Assis sur une sorte de couchette de bois, il était entouré de trois personnes qui le regardaient, soucieux et qui semblait le connaître, alors que Seiya n'avait aucune idée de leur nom.

Il tenta de se lever, mais la tête lui tourna et il ne réussit qu'à retomber sur sa paillasse de bois en se tenant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Eh bien… Tu es tombé de cheval sur un tronc parce que les soldats t'avaient blessé d'une flèche… Et tu as perdu connaissance. », lui répondit un petit homme au crâne entouré d'un bandeau de cheveux bruns et raides et plutôt généreux du ventre. Il était vêtu d'une soutane brune à capuche large, une corde servant de ceinture au niveau de la taille.

« Ah… »

Seiya réalisa alors son mal de dos, une douleur dans la côte droite et une migraine pointait son nez. Se prenant la tête dans les mains, il ferma les yeux.

« Ca ne va pas Seiya ? », demanda un homme de grande stature vêtu d'un pantalon brun et d'une tunique verte.

« Oh si tout va bien… J'ai juste le dos en compote, une flèche qui me transperce encore la côte et un marteau qui me tambourine le crâne… Mais je vais bien… Très bien… »

L'ironie était forte dans le ton employé par Pégase, mais ses « amis » mirent cela sur le compte de la fatigue et du mal qui l'habitait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Seiya réussit à se lever, et fit le tour de la clairière dans laquelle il se trouvait avec les trois autres personnes. Pas spacieuse, mais d'une verdure qui était rare dans l'époque normale de Seiya. Une table en bois trônait au centre, baignée de soleil, et une cabane était perchée dans le plus haut chêne qui entourait la clairière. Trois autres cabanes étaient éparpillées dans les autres arbres moins grands. Se retournant vers ses trois compagnons, qui le fixaient avec une inquiétude non dissimulés, il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, quand il se rendit compte que les trois personnes n'étaient pas braiment à la mode… Il se regarda alors, et faillit pousser un cri de surprise en se voyant si différent. Vêtu d'un pantalon brun, il portait aussi une tunique verte qui couvrait ses épaules, arrivant à la moitié de la taille et dont les bords étaient crénelés. Une autre tunique en dessous de la première était d'une belle couleur kaki. Il se rendit compte aussi qu'il avait une casquette d'un même vert que sa première tunique, avec une plume rouge en travers…

_Cet habit me rappelle quelque chose, mais quoi ?_

« Mais… Où sommes-nous ? », demanda-t-il finalement.

« Dans la Forêt de Sherwood… », répondit l'un des trois compagnons, qui semblait surpris par une telle question.

Eh bien qu'il le sache, Seiya, dans sa grande surprise et tomba à terre, se posa cette ultime question :

« Où suis-je ? »

----------------------------------------------

Il faisait chaud… Très chaud… Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne savait pas où il était. Autour de lui n'était qu'étendue désertique, sans aucun signe de vie. Juste quelques cactus, des serpents par ci par là, quelques scorpion, et à l'horizon des montagnes carrées et crénelées se profilaient. Le plus étonnant était que la monture avançait bravement sans s'arrêter ni même manifesté un signe de fatigue. Et depuis combien de temps mettait-elle un sabot devant l'autre ? Kanon n'aurait su le dire.

Trois heures… Peut-être quatre… Que le Dragon des Mers avait prit conscience que le temple des Gémeaux avait beaucoup changé. Il avait souvenir d'une forte chaleur, dans sa Grèce natale, mais pas au point que le sol soit fait de sable brûlant et que la végétation se contente de cactus verts et piquants ! Il avait trouvé, près de lui, un cheval à la robe blanche maculée de poussière qui était debout, immobile, attentif au moindre mouvement. Il était sellé d'une belle selle western tout à fait traditionnelle et de longues rênes rattachées à un filet sans muserolle. Lui était allongé à terre, et à peine s'était-il redressé qu'une douleur lancinante lui avait traversé le dos. Apparemment, il avait dû faire une chute de cheval… Mais comment ? D'une il n'avait jamais appris à monter à cheval, et de deux, il s'était endormi dans son lit, pour se réveiller là, dans un désert trop chaud à son goût.

Depuis ce réveil peu naturel, il était remonté à cheval, et n'avait fait que presser des mollets pour se retenir que le cheval partait au triple galop. Une seconde chute s'ensuivit, accompagné de deux ou trois jurons en grec, et Kanon s'était relevé, avait reprit les rênes du cheval qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était retrouvé tout d'un coup léger dans son galop. Pour lui, on lui avait demandé de partir au galop… Et Kanon, qui avait commencé à insulter la bête, avait aussi sec arrêté en voyant le regard confus du pauvre cheval… Ces deux grands yeux noirs et doux… Il était alors remonté sur le dos de l'animal et lui avait demandé de partir au pas… Comme si il avait fait ça toute sa vie…

Et voilà comment il se retrouvait à marcher comme une âme en peine sur le dos d'un brave animal qui semblait savoir où le mener compte tenu du fait que Kanon ne faisait rien de ses rênes… Elles étaient posées sur l'encolure de Flocon de Neige – le Dragon des Mers n'avait pas le don de trouver de supers noms… - et il ne les avait pas reprise depuis un sacrée bout de temps.

« J'espère que tu sais où tu vas, mon grand… Parce que je suis pommé là… »

Le cheval accéléra étrangement le pas, et Kanon en fut légèrement surpris. Cependant il ne l'arrêta pas, et guetta l'horizon. Il cru qu'il allait sauter de joie lorsqu'il vit au loin la silhouette tremblotante d'un bâtiment semblant être fait de bois. Mais lorsque Flocon s'en aperçut, il sembla prendre lui-même les initiatives et prit la direction à droite de ce bâtiment, comme si il désirait passer par la porte de service. Kanon, qui ne voulait pas que cela se passe de cette manière, reprit les rênes et tira dessus pour le faire revenir sur ses pas. Mais pire qu'une tête de mule, l'animal arracha les rênes des mains du Dragon des Mers, et continua sur sa décision. Kanon voulu descendre, mais Flocon partit au trot, l'en empêchant. A partir de ce moment là, le Gémeau su à quoi s'en tenir avec son destrier : ne pas le contrarier.

Quand il arriva derrière la première bâtisse, à l'abri des regards des autres, Kanon pu enfin descendre de cheval. L'animal tourna sa tête blanche vers lui, et sembla s'excuser par le regard expressif qu'il lui lança. Kanon ne réprima pas un sourire presque attendri et lui caressa le chanfrein. Mais alors qu'il s'engageait entre deux maisons de bois, il comprit soudainement pourquoi Flocon de Neige avait refusé d'entrer par l'entrée principale la ville : sur le mur était placardée une affiche proclamant qu'une récompense de 50 000 dollars sera remise à l'homme ( ou la femme ) qui attrapera :

Kanon Drakes

Recherché pour braquage multiples avec morts et blessures

En dessous du gros titre était publié une photo de lui… Le Dragon des Mers resta figé sur place, tant la nouvelle lui serrait le ventre…

« Mais où suis-je ? »

-----------------------------------------------

« Allez, lèves-toi ! On a du pain sur la planche, mon fils ! »

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette appellation lui étant adressée. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait entendu que quatre ou cinq fois dans sa vie, dans la bouche de sa mère bien aimée maintenant disparue dans un naufrage qui aurait pu aussi lui enlever la vie. Ce naufrage qui le déposa sur la terre gelée de Sibérie, où il s'apprêtait à découvrir le bonheur – ou le malheur ? - d'être chevalier.

Durant une fraction de seconde, Hyoga cru qu'il était revenu en arrière, que sa mère allait venir le réveiller en douceur, quand il réalisa que la voix qui l'avait appelé n'avait rien de féminin. Plutôt très masculin… Et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il eût la confirmation que ce n'était pas sa mère, sa fabuleuse mère qui venait de l'appeler, mais un homme d'une maigreur stupéfiante, portant des haillons d'un brun sale, et n'ayant apparemment pas prit un bain depuis très longtemps. Il avait une barbe grise naissante sur son menton, et des cheveux grisonnants en bataille. Ses yeux bruns n'avaient rien de méchant, mais reflétaient la fatigue évidente du vieil homme, qui en avait le dos voûté.

« Allons, Hyoga, il faut te lever à présent. Il ne faut pas traîner. Ta sœur est déjà partie s'occuper des plantes des jardins, et tu dois aller nourrir les chevaux, ainsi que t'en occuper. Allez, il ne faut pas traîner. Le roi réclamera sûrement ses chevaux soit pour son carrosse, soit pour aller se balader en forêt avec la cour. »

« Mais… »

Hyoga ne pigeait rien. Une sœur qui s'occupait des plantes des jardins ? Des chevaux à nourrir et à panser ? Le roi ? Quel roi ? Et qui était ce vieil homme, à part son père ? Il n'eût cependant pas le temps de réfléchir que son père lui ordonna pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes de se lever et de vaquer à ses occupations. Hyoga obéit, et sortit de l'insalubre chambre dans laquelle il était logé. Il fallait croire que sa famille ne roulait pas sur l'or : la maison était petite pour quatre, sale et mal éclairée. Il faisait encore nuit dehors…

Le père sortit dehors faire Hyoga ne savait quoi, et ce qui semblait être sa mère s'approcha de lui. Elle lui tendit sans émettre un son un pain et un gobelet d'eau puis s'en fût mettre sur ses épaules un châle blanc. Son accoutrement n'était pas celui auquel Hyoga était habitué : elle portait une robe moulant sa fine taille mais s'évasant au niveau de la taille, pour finir jusqu'aux pieds, les cachant également. Elle avait sur ses cheveux blonds redressés en chignon une sorte de toque blanche, et maintenant s'en allait sans un regard pour son fils. Hyoga, qui ne savait vraiment pas où il devait aller, mangea rapidement son pain et bu son eau, puis remercia le ciel d'avoir eu comme maître Camus du Verseau, qui lui donnait parfois de maigre repas, l'habituant à ne jamais en vouloir plus que ce qu'on lui donnait déjà.

Hyoga finit par sortir lui aussi. Le Soleil l'éblouit, mais le vent passant dans les branches des arbres proches lui procura un instant d'ombre qui lui suffit pour regarder autour de lui. Il se surprit à se retrouver devant une misérable chaumière située dans un parc immense aux hauts et verdoyants arbres, et on pouvait distinguer au loin une allée brodée de rosiers. A droite de la maison se trouvait un grand, même gigantesque bâtiment aux murs d'un blanc éclatant. Une grande porte en arc et à double battant de bois étaient ouverte, et de là sortaient le bruit des sabots piétinant le dallage ou des hennissements puissants. Hyoga comprit alors que sa place était là bas… Il regarda une dernière fois la chaumière puis autour de lui : la place de sa maison dans une aussi grand parc verdoyant avec une magnifique écurie à côté créait un contraste stupéfiant.

Hyoga se mit en route vers les écuries. Sur le chemin, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment habillé comme il en avait eu l'habitude : des souliers peu confortables, une pantalon marron aux bas déchirés, une chemise de lin blanche devenue grise avec la poussière par-dessus laquelle était passé un gilet sans manche de la même couleur que son pantalon.

_Bon sang… C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Hyoga rentra dans l'écurie et la forte odeur typique des bêtes pensionnaires de l'établissement lui sauta à la gorge. Pas encore habitué à sentir cette odeur, le Cygne toussa plusieurs fois, cherchant à se dégager la gorge. Quand il eût fini, il se redressa... Pour faire face à une personne beaucoup plus vieille que lui, bras croisés sur la poitrine et l'air pas sympa du tout, mais alors pas du tout...

« Tu es en retard », lui jeta-t-il en tant que « Bonjour ».

« Oui je... Je suis désolé. »

« Être désolé ne nourrit, ne panse et ne selle pas els chevaux ! Sa Majesté veut son étalon dans une heure, et il faut préparer la calèche pour Madame. Alors au travail ! »

Hyoga s'exécuta plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Prit de court, le Cygne n'avait pas prévu de revoir le caractère de Camus du Verseau réincarné en son supérieur hiérarchique dans une écurie royale... Alors que l'apprenti du Verseau se dirigeait vers la remise, histoire d'aller chercher de quoi nourrir les dadas, il s'arrêta net, frappé d'une réalité horrible : comment on nourrissait un cheval ? En lui donnant un seau plein de nourriture. OK, mais quelle nourriture ? Et puis comment on panse un cheval ? On lui passe une brosse sur le corps. Oui mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! Et qui c'est l'étalon du roi, et les chevaux de la calèche de Madame ? Et puis c'est quel roi ? Et quelle Madame ? Hyoga était largué. Plus que largué. Il se noyait dans un marécage de questions, de doutes et d'affreuse réalité. Il ne savait rien, il ne savait même pas entretenir un cheval, il n'en avait même pas vu de sa vie ! Ca ne cours pas les rues en Sibérie, ces animaux... Encore moins dans les rues et ruelles de Tokyo ou dans le Sanctuaire en Grèce...

_Calme-toi Hyoga... Un cheval, c'est une grande bestiole à quatre pattes avec des sabots, que ça fait mal si tu t'en prends un dans le ventre... Ca hennit et ça a une crinière et une queue... Et des oreilles aussi... C'est comme un chien de traîneau... Sauf que c'est plus grand et que ça a moins de poil sur le corps et plus dans la crinière et la queue... Mais c'est grand un cheval..._

Le Cygne déglutit et poussa la porte de la remise. Elle était poussiéreuse et la faible clarté provenait de la petite fenêtre en hauteur au dessus d'une pile de bottes de foin immense. Des seaux s'entassaient d'un côtés, et de l'autre, des grands, très grands seaux noirs contenant divers aliments que Hyoga n'aurait pu nommer...

Le Cygne se planta au milieu de la pièce, désorienté, déboussolé, désaxé, bref, perdu, pantelant... et à moitié paniqué. Si il donnait quelque chose qui n'allait pas à un cheval, le résultat serait peut-être pire que prévu... et sa vie de palefrenier allait s'arrêter alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas commencé. Furtivement, l'image de sa maigre collation du matin accompagné de la propreté de sa chambre, de la pièce principale et sûrement de toute la chaumière lui passa devant les yeux, et il savait que la famille comptait autant sur lui qui sur sa soeur partie dans les jardins s'occuper des plantes. Il n'avait aps le droit à l'erreur... Et vu comme son supérieur lui avait parlé, ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il travaillait ici. Problème : il n'avait JAMAIS vécu dans une pareille situation ! Ben c'est vrai, à son époque, ça existait les bains...

_Mais où suis-je tombé..._

_

* * *

_La moitié des chevaliers ont été présentés ici, et l'autre moitié ne va pas tardé. Vous remarquerez l'absence de quelques chevaliers... Leurs entrées se font d'une autre manière, et comme là c'étaient des récits individuels, je ne les ai pas écrit, mais au prochain chapitre vous pourrez découvrir les couples... Attention ! Chaque récit ne donne pas forcément lieu à un couple à la fin, mais les trois quart oui.

**RAR :**

**Lord Ma-Koto Chaoying :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touchée. Mais je crois y avoir répondu par mail aussi, non ? Si tel est le cas, alors c'est bon, si tel n'est pas le cas, signale le moi, parce que je ne m'en rappelle plus... Boulet... Merci en tout cas pour tout les compliments que tu me fais, et merci pour ton soutien ! J'espère que tes études ne sont pas trop dures tout de même... Je te fais de gros bisoux !

**Vyrses :** Il y a tous els chevaliers d'or plus les 5 chevaliers de bronze plus notre célèbre marina, voilà ce qu'il y a dans ma fic . J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu, et merci pour ta review ! Bisoux

**Gwenaelle :** Il y aura des couples courants comme des moins courants. Y'en a un que j'ai jamais vu en tout cas, j'espère qu'il plaira ! Et puis il n'y pas forcément de couple, et ce ne sera pas aussi simple... Merci pour ta review en tout les cas, et j'espère que ce chapitre te donnera envie de connaître la suite ! Bisoux

**Misaoshi :** Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le début... Gros bisoux !

**Krystene :** L'histoire c'est que Hadès désire se venger, et pour cela, il va voir son père, Cronos, car il ne peut pas se venger d'Athéna car Zeus, père protecteur d'Athéna, peut annuler toute tentative de vengeance du Dieu des Enfers sur sa fille. Alors pour se venger efficacement, Hadès va voir Cronos et lui demande d'éparpiller dans le temps, sauf dans l'époque normale, les chevaliers d'Athéna, ce qui accablera la déesse et, par la même occasion, Zeus. Et comme Cronos est plus puissant que Zeus, ce dernier ne peut rien faire pour sauver les chevaliers à part aller supplier Cronos de les faire revenir... Et c'est là que le Titan demandera sa liberté en échange de celle des chevaliers. Sinon... On s'attends au pire. Voilà, j'espère avoir été plus claire. Merci pour ta review ! Bisoux

Eh bien, si il y en a qui ont lu sans reviewé, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et que vous serez aussi là pour la suite : Bisoux à tous et encore bonne année

**Eagle Eclypse**


	3. Toi, Ici ?

Bien le Bonjour !

Cela va faire un sacré bout de temps (presqu'un an, je crois) que je n'ai pas uploader cette fiction. Mais aujourd'hui, je recommence peu à peu à avoir des idées pour faire bouger nos chers chevaliers, et je pense qu'ils ne vont pas chômer. On verra bien...

Alors voici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction. Tous les cas ne sont pas racontés dans chaque chapitres : ici, on retrouvera donc quelques personnages dont la situation a été décrite dans le premier chapitre, ainsi que deux nouvelles situations.

Bonne Lecture !

**Eagle Eclypse **

* * *

**Le Temps d'une Autre Vie**

Chapitre III : Toi, Ici ?

Quand il s'était réveillé, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise que de voir à ses côtés un jeune homme du même âge que lui, dormant à poings fermés, aux cheveux bruns en bataille. Sa tête était tournée sur le côté, sa main posée sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme lent et tranquille de sa respiration endormie. Il était tout simplement… beau. Aucune trace de son espièglerie quotidienne sur le visage, pas non plus ce sérieux qui la tant caractérisé par le passé. Rien. Un visage d'ange. Son ange. Celui qu'il veillait depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Perdu dans sa contemplation, Sion n'avait pas vu le temps passé et ne s'était pas aperçut que le Soleil était déjà assez haut dans le ciel quand il se leva pour cause d'urgence naturelle.

Les rayons du Soleil caressèrent sa joue avec la même douceur qu'une plume… Ou était-ce la main d'une quelconque personne attendrie ? Peut-être. Il sentit que quelqu'un s'en allait d'à côté de lui. Il fronça les sourcils tout en gardant les yeux fermés : il n'était pas ravi de le savoir parti. Ca lui avait fait tant de bien cette douce caresse… Résigné, il finit par ouvrir les yeux… Et en un bond fut assis dans son lit. Un Soleil aussi éblouissant dès le matin, et puis… Des murs faits de planches de bois, de grandes baies vitrées juste en face d'un immense lit à baldaquin aux draps de soie rouge très confortable, un lustre simple composé de trois lampes en forme de rose rouge en plein milieu du plafond d'un blanc parfait, une table basse de verre un peu plus loin devant le lit, entouré de fauteuil du même rouge que celui des couvertures, un vase de cristal de fleurs exotique trônant en son centre, sur un magnifique tapis de trois rouge différent allant en dégradé au fur et à mesure que la couleur s'éloignait du centre, et des tableaux sur les murs… Mais surtout, c'était la vue sur laquelle donnait la baie vitrée qui avait tant surpris l'homme : une plage de sable fin bordant un océan d'un bleu turquoise transparent, des palmiers se dressant ici et là en petits groupes, offrant de l'ombre en fonction de la place du Soleil dans le ciel. Seulement, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur cette plage. De là où il était, Dokho entendait la caresse du vent sur les arbres et celle de l'eau sur le sable.

La Balance rejeta les couvertures et se leva dès qu'il eut repris ses esprits. Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, pêle-mêle. Mais où était-il ? Et qui était la personne allongée à ses côtés quelques instants auparavant ? Où sont les autres ? Et…

_Mon cosmos ?!_

Il… N'avait plus de cosmos… De plus en plus désorienté et accessoirement paniqué, Dokho ouvrit la baie vitrée et se précipita vers la rambarde de la terrasse. Il regarda fébrilement autour de lui, ses yeux cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose de vivant auquel se raccrocher et se rassurer. Un chevalier. Une servante. N'importe quoi, mais quelqu'un qui lui assurerait non seulement qu'il n'était pas seul sur cet espace ensablé mais aussi qu'il n'était pas le seul du Sanctuaire à y être. Vu qu'il n'y avait personne au niveau visuel, il allait essayer au niveau auditif…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un « Y'a quelqu'un ? » retentissant, une main blanche se posa sur ses lèvres et lui empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit, une autre main se posant sur sa hanche. Il sentit un souffle sur sa nuque, un souffle chaud et régulier.

« Ne hurle pas, tu n'es pas seul. »

Dokho déglutit difficilement… Cette voix… Il se retourna vivement, se dégageant ainsi de la faible emprise de celui qui était derrière lui, et, ses yeux ouverts de stupéfaction, il fit face à l'homme qu'il avait connu bien des années auparavant, et qui avait été élu Grand Pope pour sa sagesse, alors que lui, chevalier de la Balance, avait été envoyé au 5 Pics pour garder les 108 spectres d'Hadès emprisonnés par le sceau d'Athéna. Dans son corps de ses 18 ans, Sion le regardait en lui souriant doucement, ses yeux de Bélier purs emplis de tendresse.

« Sion… Où sommes-nous ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Dokho… »

Le Bélier regarda autour de lui, son sourire disparu.

« Pourtant… Quand on a été ressuscités… Nous étions dans nos temples… Enfin moi dans le Palais… Mais… »

« Un tour des dieux ? »

Sion ne répondit rien. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et baissa le regard.

« Tu… As la réponse ? », hésita Dokho, se demandant si il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire.

« Non… Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, ni pourquoi, et encore moins la disparition des autres et de nos cosmos. »

Sion se retourna et rentra dans la chambre. Dokho ne tarda pas à le suivre, toujours incrédule. Le Bélier s'assit sur le lit, le regard dans le vague, et la Balance resta un instant debout au milieu de la pièce, son regard furetant dans chaque recoin de la chambre. Quand son regard tomba sur le Bélier qui semblait absent, Dokho se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un léger sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissant peu à peu. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami et passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de Sion, qui sursauta à ce contact qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Tournant son regard légèrement étonné vers le propriétaire du bras, il aperçut un sourire doux sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

« Je suis désolé, Sion, j'étais paniqué, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé si tel est le cas… »

« Non, tu ne m'as pas blessé… »

Sion sourit doucement et détourna le regard pour le poser une fois de plus sur le tapis.

« Seulement… Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas ne rien contrôler. Et dans cette situation… Je ne contrôle rien. »

« Eh, Sion, démoralise pas, si nous on est ici, alors peut-être que les autres ont été partagés dans d'autres endroits peut-être pire que le nôtre… Alors en cherchant la réponse à toutes nos questions, on ferait mieux aussi d'en profiter, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, Athéna nous doit bien des vacances… Ca fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés tous les deux… »

« Tu as raison… mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux autres. »

« Tu es bien le Grand Pope, même en dehors du Sanctuaire… »

« Que veux-tu… Quand on est vieux, on s'attache vite à ce qui nous prouve que l'on vit… »

Une lueur furtive traversa le regard de la Balance, qui resserra sa prise autour des épaules du Bélier. Ce dernier regarda d'abord la main de Dokho avec étonnement, puis se retourna vers lui… Avant de se faire allonger sur le matelas, un homme juste au dessus de lui, les mains de chaque côtés de sa tête. Les cheveux mi longs de la Balance tombaient autour de son visage au sourire carnassier.

« Dokho, je… »

La Balance posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son ami et se pencha à tel point que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme qui me caressait la joue avec tant de tendresse ce matin… »

Sion prit un air offensé.

« Alors comme ça, tu ne dormait pas ? »

La Balance leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, l'air faussement exaspéré.

« Une caresse aussi douce, ça ne s'ignore pas, mon cher… »

Et il lui fit celle que Sion lui avait donnée quelques instants plus tôt. Et tout à son action, il approchait de plus en plus son visage du sien, jusqu'au moment où leurs lèvres se joignirent. Sion soupira de bien être et alors que Dokho s'allongeait un peu plus sur lui, il ferma les yeux et répondit au tendre baiser de son meilleur ami.

* * *

« Tu es sûr de la direction, au moins ? »

Il soupira d'énervement et continua sa route, gardant le dos obstinément tourné vers son compagnon de route. Quel poids de s'être réveillé avec pour toute compagnie cette énergumène aussi doux qu'un agneau, alors qu'il était censé s'énerver avec la force qui lui était communément admise, notamment quand il voyait rouge… Il frappa rageusement dans une large feuille qui lui barrait le passage, arracha d'un coup de pied la liane de la plante qui venait de se prendre dans ses pieds et repoussa les autres plantes dont les branches ployaient sur son chemin. Il était d'une humeur massacrante.

Il y a même pas un jour de cela qu'Ikky s'était réveillé dans le temple du Lion, non loin d'Aiolia assis, le dos contre une colonne, éberlué de se retrouver chez lui. Ikky s'était alors redressé sur ses coudes et avait à son tour regarder autour de lui, puis s'était tâté, avant de toucher la pierre froide sur laquelle il était allongé. Quand il s'était levé, il avait compris qu'il était vivant par la vive douleur qui lui paralysa les jambes, tant ses muscles étaient courbaturés. Mais ce matin, en se réveillant, il avait bien vite déchanté : son pessimisme naturel lui avait fait dire, la veille, qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire avec les dieux ; ses compagnons l'avaient convaincus du contraire, ainsi qu'Athéna elle-même ; alors qu'il tranchait une autre feuille gênante, il maudit ses compagnons pour ne pas l'avoir écouté, une fois de plus.

D'autant plus que le sort ne l'avait pas gâté. Il aurait même préféré Masque de Mort… Au lieu de cela, il s'était retrouvé avec Aldébaran, le doux Taureau. Trop doux… Naïf aux yeux d'Ikky, qui était de fort mauvaise humeur depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il n'avait pour seul compagnon que le gardien du second temple. Et il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. De toute évidence, dans une forêt. Oui, mais où ? Là était toute la question. Leur chemin – si tant est que ce soit un chemin – ne semblait mener nulle part.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient toujours perdus au milieu de nulle part. Aldébaran avait vite comprit que parler avec le Phénix s'avérait risqué puisque celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être d'excellente humeur. Aussi se contentait-il de le suivre au travers de cette jungle, sans poser de questions, ou alors laissant une seule question le turlupiner : quand est-ce qu'ils allaient enfin sortir de cette forêt, et bon sang, que faisaient-il ici alors qu'hier encore, il embrassait la pierre froide de son temple ?

Ikky s'arrêta brutalement ; perdu dans ses pensées, Aldébaran manqua d'un cheveu de lui rentrer dedans. Il s'apprêta à demander ce qu'il se passait quand il se ravisa, se souvenant de l'humeur massacrante de son compagnon ; aussi préféra-t-il lever les yeux et se faire surprendre aussi bien qu'Ikky était surpris. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, en effet, de se retrouver non loin d'un centaure

* * *

Shura claqua la porte derrière lui et resta un moment là, immobile. Depuis qu'il était sorti du lit, il n'avait eu de cesse de se poser des questions. Où était-il était bien entendu la première qui était venue à son esprit ; mais ensuite, il s'était demandé tellement de chose qu'il ne se souvenait même plus dans quel ordre les questions lui étaient arrivées. Ainsi, plongé dans ses pensées, tournant et retournant sa situation, élaborant des réponses plus folles les unes que les autres, se sentant partir vers la panique de se retrouver seul dans une situation inconnue, il s'était lavé, habillé, avait déjeuné en compagnie de ce qui semblait être sa mère et qui était visiblement très soucieuse, et de ce petit bout de fille, aux grands yeux inquiets, qui lui laissait croire qu'il était son frère…

« Shura, tu viens ? »

Le Capricorne sursauta imperceptiblement et se retourna, pour rencontrer le regard véritablement inquiet de sa mère. Ne voulant pas que sa situation s'aggrave un peu plus, il lui adressa un micro sourire et se dirigea vers elle, ou plutôt vers la place de passager à l'avant de la voiture. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion dans sa vie de monter dans un tel engin ; pourtant, il se sentait totalement normal, alors qu'il n'avait pas les commandes, et tous ses gestes furent aisés, comme s'il les avait répétés sans cesse. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions. Il était déjà embêté par celles existentielles comme « qu'est-ce que j'fous là ? », il n'avait pas envie de s'en rajouter une sur le monticule déjà bien haut.

Sa mère s'arrêta à un carrefour, et elle dû lui dire de descendre pour qu'il le fasse. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait faire. Déjà, quand sa mère lui avait dit qu'il était temps qu'ils y aillent, il avait retenu de justesse la question « Mais où ? » de peur de voir sa mère appeler un hôpital psychiatrique pour une consultation. Alors il avait suivi le mouvement. Et maintenant… Il se retrouvait sur le trottoir, la main de sa petite sœur fourrée dans la sienne, sa mère lui lançant un regard inquiet qui trahissait le sourire qu'elle voulait tendre et sans soucis. Shura regarda la voiture s'éloigner sur la chaussée, et revint à la réalité grâce à sa petite sœur qui tirait sur sa chemise.

« Grand frère ? On y va ? »

Shura descendit son regard sur celui de sa sœur. Elle semblait véritablement inquiète pour lui. Il lui adressa un tendre sourire puis il prit une direction, automatiquement, comme si ses pieds savaient mieux que lui où aller. Vu que c'était la seule chose qu'il semblait savoir inconsciemment, il prit parti de se fier à son instinct.

Il laissa sa sœur à l'école primaire et la regarda s'éloigner vers ses amis en courant après l'avoir chaleureusement serrée dans ses bras, l'avoir embrassée et lui avoir légèrement ébouriffé les cheveux. La petite fille avait sourit, rigolé et protesté, puis avait plaqué une grosse bise sur la joue de son frère. Autant de gestes qui semblaient totalement naturels alors que Shura ne les avait jamais esquissés de sa vie.

Il traîna les pieds en direction d'il ne savait où, les mains dans les poches. Malgré son absence de cosmos, il restait un parfait chevalier : il évitait avec une facilité déconcertante tous les obstacles sur son passage – poteaux, poubelles, passants… Rien ne l'arrêtait. Jusqu'à… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait arrêté de marcher et qu'il se retrouvait face à de grands bâtiments au pied desquels grouillaient un nombre incalculable de personnes qui devaient avoir… dans les 20 ans. Des personnes de son âge, en somme… Que faisaient-ils tous ici ? Shura n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, mais manifestement, c'était ici qu'il devait se rendre en ce moment même. Il ne savait cependant pas pourquoi il le savait. Il le savait, c'est tout. Au fond, c'était tant mieux… Non ?

Il pénétra dans la foule dense des jeunes adultes, et se fraya un chemin parmi eux, ses yeux à l'affût de la moindre indication utile pour savoir où il se trouvait. Il avisa une double porte vitrée par laquelle beaucoup des jeunes gens s'engouffraient pour se rendre à l'intérieur du plus imposant des bâtiments, d'architecture moderne, soit dit en passant. Et au dessus de cette double porte, inscrit en lettres majuscules :

Université Gustave Flaubert

Sciences Humaines – Droit – Arts

_Une université ? Je ne suis jamais allé à l'école primaire…_

« Shura ? »

Le concerné sursauta en entendant son prénom. La dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait était bien celle-ci, qu'on l'appelle… Mais le fol espoir de ne pas se retrouver seul dans cette histoire, sans être accompagné d'un chevalier, pointa le bout de son nez, et il se retourna vivement… pour faire face à une belle jeune femme, d'environ le même âge que lui… lui ressemblant étrangement, pour autant qu'il se soit vu dans un miroir… De longs cheveux noirs cascadaient sur ses épaules, légers et brillants, et ses yeux d'un noir de jais le scrutaient minutieusement, comme si elle cherchait à découvrir un quelconque problème. Comme lui, sa peau était légèrement hâlée, mais sa silhouette gracieuse contrastait avec les muscles saillants des bras dénudés du Capricorne. Un prénom s'imposa dans la tête de ce dernier.

« Selena ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Tu es pâle… Maman m'avait prévenu que tu n'étais pas bien ce matin, mais c'est tellement rare de te voir comme ça… »

« Maman ? »

Qui était-elle pour lui ? Sa sœur ? Encore une ? Alors une sœur jumelle, peut-être. Mais comment éclaircir la question sans qu'elle ne remette en question sa santé mentale ? Sa famille avait l'air déjà assez inquiète comme ça à son sujet, il ne pouvait décemment pas en rajouter une couche.

« Oui, elle m'a appelé ce matin pour me mettre au courant… Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui, je vais bien… C'est juste que… J'ai quelques ennuis en ce moment. Je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis et… je dors mal. »

« C'est peut être en effet par manque de sommeil que tu te retrouve dans cet état. Tu es sûr que tu veux aller en cours ? »

« Je, euh… Eh bien, oui… »

« Shura, je préfèrerais te savoir au lit plutôt qu'en train de t'endormir dans l'amphi. Allez, viens, je te ramène. »

« Non, Selena. Tu sais, il faut vraiment que j'aille en cours, et puis si tu me ramènes, tu seras en retard, et je ne veux pas en être la cause. Je vais rester, mais je te promets que si ça ne va pas mieux, je viens t'avertir. D'accord ? »

Selena semblait sceptique mais soupira de résignation. Elle souffla un « d'accord » peu convaincu, puis adressa un petit sourire à Shura. Ce dernier lui répondit de la même manière, quand une tierce personne s'incrusta dans leur duo. C'était un jeune homme, dont l'âge tournait toujours autour de celui de Shura, qui attrapa la fine taille de Selena, l'attirant contre un torse dont on pouvait deviner les abdos taillés juste comme il faut, sans être trop travaillés ni même tout mou, et qui vola un baiser au vis-à-vis de Shura. Cette dernière fut au début surprise, mais un sourire éclatant étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'embrassa à la dérobée. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, donnant à Shura la légère impression de tenir la chandelle, avant que Selena ne repose son attention sur lui.

« Shura, je te présente Jonathan, mon homme. Quant à toi, je te présente mon frère jumeau, Shura. »

Ben voilà, une question de réglée. Récapitulons. Shura avait une mère et deux sœur : l'une jumelle du nom de Selena, et une autre de quinze ans d'écart, donc âgée de 8 ans, répondant au doux prénom de Victoria. Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas du même père que lui et Selena, d'un à cause de l'important écart entre leurs âges, et de deux parce que ce matin là, sa mère lui avait parlé d'un certain Gaël, et quand elle avait parlé du même homme à Victoria, elle avait usé du terme « Papa »… Bref, le plus important était… qu'il avait une famille…

Selena le ramena à la réalité, redevenue inquiète, mais Shura lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Elle le quitta là, partant au bras de son homme, et lui criant un « à ce soir » que jamais Shura n'avait entendu à son adresse. C'était ça, avoir une famille ? Des gens qui s'inquiétaient pour un rien ? Qui s'inquiétaient de son état de santé ? Qui voulaient son bien, qui cherchaient à le mettre à l'aise ? Des gens qui nous faisaient du bien rien que par leur présence, leur sourire ? Des gens qui avaient hâte de se retrouver et qui se souhaitait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, une bonne journée ? En bref, des gens qui voulaient son bonheur ? Shura sentit poindre en lui une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Ses parents, ils ne savaient pas du tout à quoi il ressemblait, et à six ans, il était déjà en camp d'entraînement à travailler sans relâche. Son maître lui avait offert une certaine affection, mais ce n'était pas celle d'un membre de sa famille. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose d'unique et de précieux. Une affection que seule la famille est capable de prodiguer.

Il se sentit stupide, quand il revint sur Terre, à être seul, planté là au milieu des élèves dispersés en petits groupes qui se dirigeaient maintenant tous vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, Shura les suivit à l'intérieur de l'édifice, qui s'avéra spacieux et très bien entretenu. Puis il ne su plus où aller. Certains jeunes allaient dans le couloir de droite, d'autres empruntaient les escaliers alors que les derniers partaient vers la gauche. Le brouhaha qui régnait était assourdissant, et Shura était complètement largué. Si il semblait avoir une famille, il ne semblait pas qu'on lui ait accordé, dans sa situation, des amis… Jusqu'au moment où il sentit qu'on lui touchait l'épaule. Il espérait vraiment que ce soit sa sœur – tant pis si elle le prenait pour un dingue – soit un ami. Mais c'était bien mieux que ça, tellement mieux que le Capricorne n'en cru pas ses yeux.

« Aioros ? »

* * *

Il éternua une cinquième fois et renifla bruyamment, maudissant la poussière sui volait autour de lui. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se retrouve dans la peau d'un écuyer ? En soupirant, il recommença à passer énergiquement la brosse sur le poil brun du cheval qui mastiquait paresseusement la paille de sa litière. L'animal était calme, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il s'appelait Neptune des Vallons. Hyoga n'était pas tellement dépaysé : chaque cheval, ou du moins la majorité des chevaux de cette écurie, portait le nom romain d'un dieu grec. 

Hyoga se pencha et passa la main sur la jambe de l'animal, qui la leva docilement. Prenant le sabot dans sa main, le Cygne se mit à le curer, soigneusement, et se surprit à savoir le faire comme si il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Ne se posant pas trop de questions – il avait déjà assez affaire avec son léger décalage temporel – il continua avec les trois autres sabots restant, puis entreprit de peigner soigneusement la queue et la crinière du cheval, qui se laissa faire ; enfin, il le sella avec un harnachement décoré d'or et d'argent, de bordeaux et de bleu roi… Pas de doutes, il s'agissait de l'harnachement royal. Au moins Hyoga était sûr de ne pas s'être trompé.

Prenant les rênes de l'animal, il tira légèrement et le cheval leva la tête avant de le suivre docilement, toujours mâchouillant un peu de paille. Par soucis d'esthétique, Hyoga retira un brin de paille qui dépassait de la bouche de l'animal, puis le conduisit vers la sortie de l'écurie. Les claquement des sabots du cheval dans l'allée étaient accompagnés par les bruits étouffés des brosses qui passaient sur les corps des chevaux dans les différents boxes, des bruits de pas de quelques palefreniers qui passaient par ci par là, et dehors, les chevaux qu'on attelaient au carrosse de la reine et ceux qui attendaient leurs cavaliers masculins. Malgré le silence qui planait, il régnait dans les écuries une agitation palpable.

Hyoga termina tout juste les derniers ajustements quand on annonça l'arrivée de la cour. Tous se retournèrent, de sorte de ne pas tourner le dos à la famille royale, et s'inclinèrent profondément ; Hyoga suivit le mouvement, ne sachant trop que faire d'autre. Du coin de l'œil, il détailla discrètement chacune des personnes arrivant : à sa tête, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le roi, emmailloté dans des vêtements cousus d'or et d'argent à foison, de velours bleu roi et bordeaux, comme l'harnachement de son cheval, et coiffé d'un couvre-chef orné de longues plumes multicolores. A son bras, une femme d'allure noble, fière et hautaine, fardée au possible, coiffée d'une haute perruque blanche orné de bijoux d'or et de diamants, et portant une imposante robe blanche également cousue d'or et d'argent, scintillante aux rayons du soleil. Derrière se traînait un nombre restreint de personnes discutant doucement entre elles, presque chuchotant, comme s'ils avaient peur que seul le son de leur voix eut dérangé sa Majesté.

« Eh bien, mon cheval, je vous prie ! »

Une brusque claque derrière la tête fit revenir Hyoga sur Terre, qui, par réflexe, se retourna pour identifier son « agresseur ». C'était son employeur… Qui ne semblait pas réjouit pour deux sous. Le Cygne saisit le message et mena la monture du roi auprès de ce dernier avec empressement ; s'inclinant, il présenta les rênes au cavalier royal mais ce dernier les dédaigna hautainement, se contentant de lâcher le bras de la reine, la priant de prendre place dans le carrosse, et grimpa prestement et avec légèreté sur le dos de Neptune, qui ne broncha pas. Hyoga passa rapidement les rênes par-dessus l'encolure de l'animal et le roi les attrapa ; une fois qu'il fut correctement installé – il fallut lui régler les étriers puis vérifier que la sangle soit bien serrée – Hyoga se recula et aida les autres palefreniers à terminer de faire monter les nobles sur le dos de leurs montures. Puis, une fois tout le monde à cheval, le cortège s'ébranla et se mit en route pour une promenade longue durée dans les gigantesques jardins du château dont Hyoga ignorait encore le nom. Bien que la plupart des chevaux soient partis en ballade, il restait encore du travail, à l'intérieur de l'écurie, comme le fit remarquer le palefrenier en chef, avec son ton si aimable…

Ca faisait le troisième box que changeait Hyoga en deux heures de travail. Alors qu'il laissait la fourche pleine de paille sale retomber dans la brouette, il passa son bras sur son front dégoulinant de sueur en maudissant la perte de ses compétences chevaleresques. S'il était resté un véritable chevalier, il aurait avalé tout ce travail sans aucune difficulté. Mais là… Il était aussi faible qu'un simple humain. Le retour à une telle condition était plutôt dure, pour lui, habitué à combattre jusqu'à la mort…

« Hyoga ! »

Il sursauta lorsque la voix bourrue de son supérieur résonna dans toute l'écurie. Les autres palefreniers ne bougèrent pas d'un poil, continuant leur tâche comme si de rien n'était. Le jeune Cygne ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Regardant autour de lui, il constata que son supérieur n'était pas dans l'allée centrale, et il doutait fort qu'il soit en train de changer la paille d'un box… Hyoga finit par abandonner définitivement sa fourche dans sa brouette, et se dirigea un peu au hasard vers le fond des écuries en se disant que son patron ne devait pas être du genre patient.

Il était précisément dans la sellerie, faisant apparemment l'inventaire du matériel… A l'arrivée du jeune Cygne, il tourna la tête, le jaugea du regard alors que son subordonné se figeait sur place, puis retourna sa tâche en grommelant quelque chose que Hyoga ne comprit pas. Puis, sans relever le nez de sa tâche, il indiqua sèchement :

« Prépare Bacchus des Offrais et Rhadamanthe du Domaine de la Wyvern, le Duc et son fils viennent monter à cheval. »

Hyoga déglutit de travers lorsqu'il entendit le nom du second cheval. Il se mit à tousser par automatisme ; devant cette crise, son supérieur tourna un regard suspicieux sur lui, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Le jeune Cygne tenta par tous les moyens de se ressaisir, mais sa gorge continuait de le piquer. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par articuler tant bien que mal :

« Oui… Tout de suite, monsieur… »

Et il tourna les talons, toussant toujours, et se mit à la recherche des deux chevaux. Il était curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait Rhadamanthe, en essayant de ne pas se faire d'idée précise, sinon le pauvre animal finirait affubler d'une paire d'aile monstrueuse et de yeux rouges, et possédant la capacité de cracher du feu. Il trouva d'abord Bacchus, un cheval alezan d'une race qu'il n'aurait su identifier, et dont la tête était ornée d'une liste blanche, mâchant tranquillement la paille de son box en fouettant l'air de sa queue. Et deux boxes plus loin se tenait Rhadamanthe… qui semblait avoir à peu près le même caractère que le spectre du même nom. Lorsque Hyoga s'approcha de la grille, l'animal le regarda méchamment et plaqua ses oreilles sur son crâne, signe d'hostilité prononcée. En voyant bien que le jeune palefrenier ne se découragea pas pour autant – bien qu'il ait tressailli – le cheval d'une robe aussi noire que la nuit commença à frapper le sol de son sabot droit, menaçant. Hyoga s'arrêta.

« Si Rhadamanthe devait se réincarner en cheval, il ressemblerait certainement à celui-ci… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Hyoga sursauta et se retourna vivement, pour faire face à une jeune garçon, certainement plus jeune que lui, qui lui jetait un regard de travers. Hyoga afficha un sourire gêné et s'apprêtait à balancer une excuse au hasard quand le jeune garçon prit les devants en s'approchant de la porte du box.

« Si tu veux, je m'occupe de Rhadamanthe, je te laisse Bacchus. Tu ne m'as pas l'air très rassuré, près de ce cheval… C'est la première fois que le palefrenier en chef te demande de t'en occuper ? »

« Oui, je crois… »

Le garçon lui lança un regard sceptique.

« Tu ne vas pas très bien ce matin, Hyoga… »

« Tu me connais ? », s'étonna le Cygne.

Le garçon était en train de poser la selle et le filet du cheval lorsque Hyoga s'étonna de cela. Il suspendit son geste, interdit, avant de se tourner vers son compagnon :

« Tu as prit un coup sur la tête ou quoi ? »

Mécaniquement, Hyoga fit un pas en arrière.

« Non, enfin je ne crois pas… »

Le garçon n'ajouta rien, mais il sembla à Hyoga qu'il restât sur ses gardes, comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui saute au cou. Il ouvrit la porte du box, s'approcha du cheval : Hyoga s'étonna que le cheval ne réagisse pas. Il se laissait faire, même. Finalement, haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers la sellerie pour prendre les affaires de Bacchus, et s'attela à la préparation de l'animal.

Rhadamanthe se révéla être un somptueux et fier cheval. Lorsqu'il mena Bacchus à l'entrée des écuries, le garçon de tout à l'heure était déjà là, tenant par les rênes le grand cheval noir qui attendait, le port de tête fier, sans bouger. Cependant, il tourna la tête à l'arrivée de Hyoga qui vit nettement les oreilles de l'animal se rabattre, comme lors de leur première rencontre. C'était presque si l'animal ne lui montrait pas les dents. Hyoga arrêta son cheval pas trop loin, mais assez éloigné pour éviter une éventuelle attaque du cheval noir qui lui rappelait de plus en plus le spectre au surplis de la Wyvern…

« Mon fils, j'espère que ce présent te comblera… Il est temps que tu ais le tien. »

Hyoga sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette d'un homme à l'allure noble et aux vêtements riches s'approcher dangereusement du cheval noir… Qui ne réagit même pas. Il en fut cloué sur place. Alors comme ça, l'animal acceptait la compagnie des autres et pas la sienne ? C'était le bouquet ! Il n'avait jamais vu Rhadamanthe auparavant, pourquoi est-ce que ce cheval le détestait ? Il en était à se poser cette question quand une frêle silhouette s'approcha timidement de l'animal. Elle n'était pas assez grande pour dépasser l'encolure de l'animal, qui tourna alors la tête vers ce qui semblait être le fils du premier… Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Hyoga de constater que Rhadamanthe posait son nez dans la paume de main de…

« Shun ? »

* * *

Il s'ennuyait. C'était ça. Il s'ennuyait, point barre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, bon sang ? Il était un homme d'action ! Il n'avait jamais été formé pour ce genre d'évènement ! Jamais… Il fit pour la énième fois le tour de la table des yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de commenter les tenues extravagantes des personnes présentes. Les hommes étaient plus ou moins habillés comme lui, mais les femmes rivalisaient dans leurs parures de bijoux et les robes brodées de fils d'or et d'argent à l'étoffe plus ou moins rare. Elles se tenaient toutes droites, et savaient quand rire des propos masculins. Il fallait quand même remarquer que la conversation était menée par les hommes, et que les femmes se contentaient d'écouter, d'hocher la tête et de rire de temps à autre… En réalité, Masque de Mort avait l'impression que ces femmes étaient là pour décorer. 

Katie n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée, se contentant d'afficher de temps à autre un sourire aimable et mangeant ce qu'on lui servait, remerciant poliment les serveurs. Masque de Mort tentait tant bien que mal de suivre l'exemple. On semblait lui avoir accordé la manière de parler mais certainement pas la manière d'agir. Ainsi bafouillait-il des phrases incompréhensibles, se démenait-il comme il le pouvait pour tenter de faire bonne figure, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers les autres hommes autour de la table. Mais même s'il arrivait à copier plus ou moins bien leurs gestes, leurs actions, il sentait nettement qu'il allait devoir observer encore longtemps.

« Angelo, vous n'avez rien dit de tout le repas, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »

Il sortit un peu brutalement de ses pensées et constata à ce moment précis, et avec effroi, que toute la tablée était concentrée sur lui. Il sentit une sueur froide dégouliner le long de son dos, alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement une réponse à leur fournir, mais que leur dire ? Que ce qu'ils disaient ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde ? Qu'il s'emm… s'embêtait royalement durant ce dîner aux mets si raffinés qu'il avait l'impression de ne rien avaler, tellement ils avaient affiné la nourriture qu'il avait dans son assiette ? Finalement, il déglutit difficilement et, un sourire vraiment pitoyable aux lèvres, il finit par dire :

« Excusez-moi, je pense que je vais aller prendre l'air… »

Qu'il les ait offusqués ou inquiétés, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, voyant par là un moyen de se soustraire à cet interminable repas dans une ambiance si calfeutrée qu'il en ressentait encore la pression de ne pas se montrer assez noble pour manger dans un tel restaurant, entouré de telles personnes. Lorsqu'il fut sur le pont, il s'accrocha au bastingage comme si sa vie en dépendait et respira un grand coup l'air frais de la nuit, perdu en plein océan. Le souffle léger du vent lui caressa le visage, refroidissant agréablement son visage brûlant.

Il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de situation. Il était un homme des bas fonds, dépourvu de toutes manières distinguées qui pourriraient son existence si jamais il avait dû les apprendre. Il détestait les gens bourrés de bonnes manières. A quoi bon, quand la vie est plus simple lorsqu'on ne s'embête pas de lever le petit doigt lorsque l'on boit son thé ? A quoi ça rimait, de rire tout doucement, comme si on avait peur de se faire entendre ? La vie était tellement mieux quand on la vivait pleinement, quand on ne faisait pas attention au moindre geste ! Si, à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose, il fallait qu'il vérifie telle ou telle action, comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Ca ne faisait que rendre l'existence plus dure, à se stresser pour un rien ! A quoi ça servait de bien paraître si, au final, on n'en est pas heureux ? Masque de Mort en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Katie vint le rejoindre sur le pont. Il leva un regard légèrement étonné mais également fatigué sur elle, alors qu'elle fixait le ciel en silence. Il la trouva alors belle. Calme, parée de ses magnifiques bijoux, une peau impeccable dont la blancheur ressortait avec les rayons de la Lune… Et elle avait de si beaux yeux… Des yeux qui s'ancrèrent dans les siens alors qu'il s'en allait dans la contemplation de son visage.

« Angelo, qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ? »

Le concerné eut un petit sursaut en revenant à la réalité, et baissa alors subitement le regard, comme intimidé par celui de la jeune femme.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je pense des gestes que mon corps ne veut pas exécuter ? Mince, je n'aurais jamais baissé le regard devant une femme ! Mais même en hurlant, je ne ferais pas bouger ma tête pour la regarder dans les yeux… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

« Je… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être est-ce le mal du voyage ? Je ne me sens pas bien, je pense que je vais rentrer me reposer un peu. »

« Père comptait pourtant sur vous pour l'accompagner au bar, afin que vous puissiez parler ! Il voudrait tellement en apprendre davantage sur vous. »

« Tant que ça… »

« Angelo, cela ne vous coûtera rien. Allez-y, je suis sûre qu'un bon cognac vous remettra d'aplomb. Je vous attends à la cabine. »

Et elle déposa alors un baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon sur la tempe du Cancer, qui ouvrit de grands yeux à ce contact. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter cela… C'était étrange… Alors qu'il entendait le pas léger de Katie s'éloigner, il porta une main à sa tempe et effleura l'endroit où elle avait posé ses lèvres, comme s'il croyait qu'il allait sentir quelque chose de malsain sous ses doigts. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que sa peau.

Le bar où il retrouva le père de Katie était aussi distingué que le restaurant, à la différence qu'il n'y avait là que des hommes. Quelques tables rondes étaient disposées dans la pièce à distance égale, toutes entourés de cinq ou six fauteuils de velours bleu outremer. Le sol était tapissé d'une épaisse moquette moutonneuse de la même couleur que les fauteuils ; au fond de la pièce, dont les grandes fenêtres disposées sur le mur droit donnaient sur l'océan, s'étalait un magnifique bar au comptoir de bois laqué, derrière lequel s'agitaient trois barmans vêtus à la traditionnelle, faisant cafés, cocktail ou toutes sortes de boissons différentes. Les verres propres alignés sur les étagères contre le mur ainsi que les bouteilles d'alcool scintillaient sous les rayons des lampes qui éclairaient le comptoir, la lumière étant beaucoup moins diffuse dans la salle même du bar.

Masque de Mort retrouva le père de Katie en compagnie de tous les hommes qu'il avait vu à leur table lorsque son futur beau-père l'appela du fauteuil où il était confortablement installé, jambes croisés. Il indiqua un fauteuil, juste à sa droite, en lui disant :

« Je vois que vous êtes venu, nous craignions que ce ne soit pas le cas ! Votre présence nous réjouit. N'est-ce pas ? »

Les hommes sourirent et le regardèrent tous, comme attendant quelque chose de lui. Masque de Mort déglutit une nouvelle fois de plus, en se maudissant. Il était si faible quand il ne s'agissait pas de se battre !

_Il faudrait qu'ils pensent à inclure la vie au jour le jour dans leurs entraînements…_

Fébrilement, le Cancer fini par appeler un serveur qui passait par là, lui demandant un cognac ; le père de Katie lui proposa un cigare qu'il refusa avec politesse. Certains des hommes présents en fumaient. Alors, Masque de Mort devint le centre d'attention de tous ces hommes qui parlaient avec beaucoup plus d'animations et moins d'interdits qu'à table ; il arrivait que certains fassent preuve d'un rire particulièrement bruyant mais, après tout, les autres hommes des autres tables riaient eux aussi à gorges déployées. Il ne s'agissait plus vraiment des mêmes hommes qu'auparavant. Mais Masque de Mort n'en fut pas plus à l'aise, puisqu'en effet, le sujet de conversation tournait autour de… lui.

« Eh bien, Angelo, que pensez-vous de cette affaire ? Vous n'êtes décidément pas très bavard ce soir ! Votre père nous a pourtant assuré que vous aviez une excellente conversation. »

Le Cancer murmura un faible « ah vraiment ? » avant de passer un doigt sous son col de chemise. Où était passée sa dignité de chevalier ? Il aurait tenu tête, en temps normal, mais là… Il s'abaissait, clairement ! Rapidement, il bafouilla une excuse et se leva, se dirigeant vers le bar, tentant d'échapper un instant à cet enfer. Il s'accouda ainsi sur le comptoir, tête basse, et commanda un autre cognac d'une voix basse. Il fut servi en deux minutes. Deux minutes après lesquelles il avala de travers, lorsque le barman qui l'avait servi s'était figé devant lui quand Masque de Mort avait levé la tête pour boire, en murmurant :

« Ma… Masque de Mort ? »

Le Cancer toussa en se tenant la gorge – de l'alcool qui passe par le mauvais tuyau, c'est pas génial… - avant de lever la tête, encore un peu patraque de cette attaque surprise mais néanmoins figé lui aussi par la stupéfaction :

« A… Aiolia ? »

* * *

Camus déambulait dans les couloirs, complètement hagard. Ce n'était pas, mais alors absolument pas, une situation dans laquelle il s'attendait à se trouver. Il pensait avoir tout vu : le froid sibérien de son lieu d'entraînement, le temple austère dans lequel il avait été logé, la bataille contre son disciple qui s'était soldée par sa mort, puis celle contre Hadès qu'il avait délibérément fait tourner en bourrique pour mieux protéger sa déesse… Puis l'Enfer lui-même dans lequel il avait croupi avant que sa déesse n'obtienne la clémence de son père pour les libérer, tous, de cet endroit maudit. Mais alors ça… CA… Ca dépassait carrément son entendement. 

Pourquoi les dieux s'acharnaient-il contre eux, ainsi ? Ils n'avaient rien fait ! Enfin si, quand même, mais c'était pour Athéna ! … Alors pourquoi ?

Parce que, lui disait sa conscience, votre résurrection n'a sûrement pas été bien vue par le Seigneur des Enfers, si en colère contre Athéna et révolté contre l'attitude de son propre frère d'oser défier les règles de son territoire, dont il avait hérité par pur jeu de hasard, et dont il n'avait jamais voulu. Déjà qu'auparavant, ce n'était pas le grand amour entre Zeus et lui, mais alors là, c'est carrément de la haine qui consume Hadès…

Bien que Camus reconnu que cette petite voix excessivement énervante qui osait lui donnait des leçons à tout bout de champ avait immanquablement raison, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il était dans une situation dans laquelle il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle. C'en était frustrant et très, très énervant. Même si pour le moment, il n'avait rien d'un homme énervé de s'être encore fait emmener dans une histoire sans queue ni tête parce qu'il avait eu un jour la folie de rendre allégeance à la déesse Athéna.

Un instant. La folie ?

Le Verseau s'arrêta net dans le couloir richement décoré dans lequel il venait de déboucher sans même s'en rendre compte. Les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, il s'appuya contre le mur, les jambes flageolantes, et porta une main à son front. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il venait d'oser penser que rendre allégeance à sa déesse avait été une folie ? Non, c'était plutôt cette situation qui le rendait fou. Il baissa le regard une fois de plus sur lui.

Jamais il n'aurait cru porter un jour un tel accoutrement. Il était clairement habillé à la mode du XVIII ème siècle – il bénit à cet instant son amour pour l'histoire, autant de son pays natal que celle du monde, qui lui avait permit de se situer sans trop de difficultés dans le temps – et s'était réveillé le matin même dans une chambre relativement grande – en tout cas plus grande que celle qu'il avait dans le temple du Verseau – et richement, mais vraiment, richement décorée. Des meubles en bois laqué finement dorés à la feuille, un grand lit à baldaquin pourvu de lourds rideaux de velours rouge, un tapis venu tout droit d'orient recouvrant le sol, des tableaux de grands maîtres sur les murs… et deux grandes portes-fenêtres donnant sur un grand balcon de pierre blanche polie, garni d'un garde corps de fer noir forgé d'arabesques et d'entrelacs sans queue ni tête, qui lui, donnait sur une mer d'un bleu turquoise dont les quelques vagues venaient s'échouer avec délicatesse sur une plage de sable fin surplombée par l'immense demeure dans laquelle, semblait-il, Camus était un habitant à temps complet.

Le Verseau ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et poussa un profond soupir, essayant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit affolé. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été aussi désarçonné, jamais il n'avait perdu son sang-froid. Mais cette fois, ça allait un tout petit peu trop loin. Juste un tout petit peu.

Ben voyons.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui en se rappelant l'épisode du matin même, qui l'avait tellement effrayé qu'il s'était furtivement demandé, dans un éclat de lucidité, si c'était bien lui qui avait poussé ce cri de vierge effarouchée lorsqu'un homme s'était jeté sur lui avec, dans les yeux, la détermination et la jouissance d'un homme qui n'attend qu'une chose, le voir mort devant lui pour en éprouver une joie morbide. Et ceci lors de l'attaque du port qui était juste à côté, dans lequel il s'était rendu pour reconnaître le terrain. Et s'il avait bien comprit le pourquoi du comment, il s'agissait ici d'une attaque de pirates, le navire de pirates le plus craint de tous les Caraïbes. Le _Black Tiger_. Camus avait vu nombre de gens tomber sous les assauts de ces sanguinaires, mais surtout, il se rappelait de ce visage qui avait croisé son regard, juste avant que le Verseau ne soit emmené de force par un garde venu le chercher. Un visage qui s'était figé de stupeur, alors qu'auparavant il regardait ce massacre avec l'impuissance marquant ses traits, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, enchaîné par sa condition de pirate se reflétant dans son accoutrement typique. Un visage qui lui était tellement familier que Camus se peut s'empêcher d'hurler, tentant de percer dans la cohue qui régnait sur le port, entre les hurlements de douleurs humains, les braiements des ânes et les caquètements effrayés des volailles :

« MILO !!! »


End file.
